The Poser
by AnnRose Pattinson
Summary: Bella's in love with her best friend and plans on telling him. But her plans are pushed to the side when he introduces her to his new girlfriend. And she meets a stranger agrees to pretend to be her boyfriend to make her bestfriend jealous. Will it work?
1. Ya tú sabes

Err… Hi I'm AnnRose. I don't own Twilight. Not YET anyway. MWahahahahaha - That's my evil laugh. Not evil? Yea I get that a lot. Okay well I'm going to stop talking. Enjoy the story. The story is going to be told from multiple point of views. Mostly Bella's though. NOW I'M SHUTTING UP.

* * *

><p>Is it just me or is today a beautiful, great day. Today I was finally going to tell the love of my life that I loved him. Today was going to be just liked the movies. I was going to tell Emmett Dale McCarty that I love him. He would tell me he loves me back, then we would kiss like those couples do in the movies. My arms would be wrapped around his neck and one of my legs will be popped up and I would be off of the ground. While he would have his arms around my waist lifting me off of the ground to kiss me. Everyone in the bar will be clapping and cheering for us. I've known Emmett for what feels like my whole life. He's been my next door neighbor since I can remember. Emmett is one year older than me.<p>

He was born July 29, 1988. I was born in 1989. We both grew up in the small town of Forks in Washington. He went off to school at Fordham University in New York for football and I followed him. My parents always wondered why I chose Fordham over all the other schools but never questioned my judgement. I know I sound very stalker-ish, but I mean I love him how could I not know everything about him. Just saying. Its was now 7:30. We were going to meet up at the bar at 8:30. I'm not usually one for dressing up but, I wanted Emmett to be speechless when he saw me. I was going to meet him at Bar 89 on 89th Mercer Street. He said he has a surprise for me.

*Knock Knock Knock Knock* Someone was pounding on the door. Emmett was early. I was giddy inside I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door. When I opened it my smile fell.

"Bitch, don't act like you aren't happy to see me" She laughed and walked into the apartment. I laughed with her.

"Bitch, because I'm not happy to see you"

"Well then. I just came over to help you get ready but if i not wanted her I guess I can leave." She faked a frown.

"Lauren You know your always wanted by me!" I winked at her.

"Uh no. I'm strictly dickly Bella so get yourself together." I laughed.

"You know you want some of my cookies" I started to lift my jeans from my ankles moving slowly to show off a little leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lauren scream while walking into the bathroom. She and I lived together she is my best friend from Forks. Lauren recently dyed her hair pale blond but before that her hair was a light brown. She has green eyes and is the same height as me 5'2". We met in elementary school and could not stand one another. Then when we got into high school we realized we really couldn't stand each other so we fought like actual hair pulling fist punching fight. Emmett and his friend pulled us apart. What I wouldn't give to have Emmett's arms around me again. Sorry. I always drift off. Anyways after the fight while sitting and waiting for the principal we both looked at ourselves and each other then laughed. Then became best friends. Fucked Up? Yes but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay lesbo lets get you ready for you date" Lauren knew all about my love for Emmett. She doesn't blame me because she did the same thing to her now current boyfriend Riley. He was in Emmett's class. He and Emmett are best friends. Riley goes to Fordham for football too. The only thing is Lauren is more confident than I am and she went up to Riley at the senior's graduation party and kissed him. They fell in love like that. He brings out the sweet Lauren. The Lauren who blushes and giggles. And is just over all happy. Just mentioning his name makes her smile. Lucky bitch.

"What are you going to wear?" Lauren asked me.

"This new dress I bought two days ago. This chick named Alice who works there helped me pick it out"

"Does she have black spiky hair and looks like a pixie?"

"Yea were you stalking me Lauren? Geez I knew you want me!"

"NO I DO NOT!" We laughed some more

"But yea, she does why?"

"She has SO much energy!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! I felt like I worked out for 5 hours straight with no break with her

What are you and Riley doing tonight?"

"Well, he wants to me to come over to his place. He's planning something 'special for just the two of us' " She quoted him with the biggest smile on her face. I told you she did that. I looked at the clock. SHIT! FUCKING LAUREN! it's now a bit past 8.

"Dammit Lauren. Now I gotta rush and get ready." I said while running to the bathroom.

"I'll do your hair and make-up for you!" She shouted while laughing at me just as I closed the door.

-TP-

By 8:22 I was dressed in a Black dress that tight fitting. It showed all of my curves I was lucky to have. Just below my bust line the dress changed into a ruffle white part. Its strapless and stopped mid thigh. The shoes I have on are red stilettos with bows on the back of them. What can I say. I told Alice (the lady who worked at the store) my situation and she went all out making me try stuff on and crap. I looked in the mirror and I looked great if I do say so myself. I fixed the locket I had that held a picture of Emmett and I at the beach with some friends and he was kissing my cheek and I was smiling so hard that if i wasn't so happy my cheeks would have hurt. He didn't know I kept the picture in there and he probably won't until our wedding. The locket is a 9ct white gold heart shape necklace. I bought it for myself when I was 15. It was so cute that I just had to get it. I walked out of the bathroom. Lauren was sitting in my room looking into the mirror as she curled the last part of her hair.

"Ohhh Bella! Tu es muy caliente!" She shouted as she touched my leg and pulled her finger back quickly as if she burned herself.

"I know, I know and thank you ma'am"

"How are you going to do your hair?"

"Can you do it for me? I want swept away hair."

"Oh okay!" So another 10 minutes later I was finally finished and ready to go.

"Should I bring a jacket?" I looked to Lauren

"Nah its hot outside you don't need it" She waved it off.

We left out at the same time. As soon as she walked me to my car we hugged.

"Awww best friend! About to finally get the love of your life!" She hugged me some more.

"I know! I'm so excited."

I want all the details tomorrow seeing as though you and I both won't be home tonight" she winked. I blushed then laughed..

"Go you perv and have fun" I winked back at her.

"Ya tu sabes!" We laughed and got into our separate cars.

I looked into my rear view mirror and then pulled off. Going to get the love of my life. Emmett.

* * *

><p>So that was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. All pictureshairstyles of Bella are on my profile I believe.


	2. Oh Hell to the Fucking No

SO did you like Chapter 1? I did. And how come you didn't review. The story had 2000+ hits and visitors (and that's not combined) yet I got at the most 2 reviews. Come on Review the story. It only takes a minute to write "Good Story" or "I like it". REVIEW!

_Last Time..._

_I want all the details tomorrow seeing as though you and I both won't be home tonight" she winked. I blushed then laughed.._

_"Go you perv and have fun" I winked back at her._

_"Ya Tu Sabes!" We laughed and got into our separate cars._

_I looked into my rear view mirror and then pulled off. Going to get the love of my life. Emmett._

* * *

><p>"ARGH!" "FUCKING TRAFFIC!" I was stuck in traffic trying to get to the friggin' bar but I couldn't because of the stupid traffic. I mean yes I know I'm in NEW YORK FUCKING CITY but the traffic is never like this! Geez. On the one important day of my life that I NEED to be on time for there is fucking traffic! "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.<p>

'_Relax Bella. You don't want to be angry when you see Emmett'_ I closed my eyes and breathed in and out for 10 seconds. Then I plugged my iPod into my radio and turned it to a song that always calms me down. I heard it on a car commercial and has been in love with it since then.

"_Counting all different ideas drifting away_

_Past and present, they don't matter, now the future's sorted out_

_Watch her moving in elliptical patterns_

_Think it's not what you say, what you say is way too complicated_

_For a minute thought I couldn't tell how to fall out_

_It's twenty seconds until the last call_

_You're going, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"_

_Lie down you know it's easy_

_Like we did it over summer long_

_And I'll be anything you ask and more_

_You're going, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"_

_It's not a miracle we needed_

_No, I wouldn't let you think so_

_Fallen, Fallen Fallen, Fallen"_

Many people have told me the lyrics are 'Fold it' but I don't give a rat ass. 'Fallen' sounds good to me, so I say that. Emmett agrees with me. And now I'm smiling because I just thought about Emmett. Finally the traffic started moving again! What's suppose to be an at the most 8 minute drive was 19 minutes. I'm here at the bar by ten minutes -give or take- before nine. I felt my phone vibrate.

**" From: Emmett(; **

**Sat April. 7 08:53PM**

**BELLA! Where the hell are-ya.? I'm at the bar waiting for a table. Come join me (;"**

Before you pass your judgement, Emmett was the one who put the wink next to his name in my phone. NOT ME. So don't go calling me crazy. Because I know that's what you're doing.

I walked over to the bar to see Emmett dressed in an all black button down shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on a pair black slim straight jeans. And if i may add he looked hella fine if I do say so myself. I could have jumped him right there but I didn't. Because the bar was crowded.

"Hey Emmett" I said as I tapped his shoulder. He turned around in his seat.

"Hey Bella!" He got up to hug me. As he did I saw him gulp. Yes bitches. Where ever you are THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH CRAZY PIXIE LADY NAMED ALICE!

"Bella you look.. Wow! I..uh.. We.. t-" He closed his eyes for a minute. Did I really do that to him? GOOD. I giggled. Out loud. Oops. His eyes opened up quickly and he stared at me.

"What's so funny?" Now it was my turn to stutter.

"I.. ... err" He laughed at me.

"Sir. Your table is ready"

"C'mon our table is ready." He reached his hand out towards me. I quickly took it. He lead me to our table. Why are there three chairs here? There goes an empty table for 2 right there. Oh well.

We talked for a minute before we ordered our drinks. As we sat drinking our beverages Emmett kept smiling and checking his phone. I watched him as sipped some of my STARBURST Martini. It was sweet and I could barely taste the alcohol.

'Tell him now!' I kept yelling at myself. Okay okay.

"Emmett there's something that I've been wanting to tell you all night." "Emmett, I lo-"

"Finally!" Emmett said. It made me jump a little bit. He knew what I was going to say! He must be about to come and kiss me.

"Bella remember when I said I had a surprise for you?" Emmett asked. I was confused at first then I remembered what he was talking about.

"Yea. Is it here?" I was getting excited. Oh what could it be. I know its a bit too early for an engagement ring. Maybe its the key to his apartment! . I shrieked internally wondering what it was.

"I'm going to go get it" He got up from his chair and walked towards the door. It was a very crowded so I couldn't see. But I had the world's biggest fucking grin on my face. I saw Emmett walking back with his hands behind his back.

"Bella" he started. "I would like you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie Hale" Some blonde bitch stepped from behind Emmett and was smiling at me.

Oh Hell to the Fucking No.


	3. Shattered Heart

Sorry for uploading today. I usually upload on Mondays but yesterday was my birthday and my wonderful boyfriend and friends threw me a small surprise get-together for my birthday. AND Happy Belated Birthday to the handsome and magnificent Edward Cullen(: . Let's get on with the story shall we?

_Last Time..._

"_I'm going to go get it" He got up from his chair and walked towards the door. It was a very crowded so I couldn't see. But I had the world's biggest fucking grin on my face. I saw Emmett walking back with his hands behind his back._

"_Bella" he started. "I would like you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie Hale" Some Blond bitch stepped from behind Emmett and was smiling at me._

_Oh Hell to the Fucking No._

* * *

><p>"OMG BELLA! Its so nice to finally meet you! Emmett has told me so much about you!" She says while walking over to me. She hugs me. THE BITCH hugs me.<p>

"Likewise. Only Emmett hasn't told me anything about you." My voice goes up a few notches, I was attempting to not seem disappointed.

"We wanted to make sure we were really into each other before we told anyone" She laughs. Emmett is cheesing like a chess cat and I'm smiling the world's most fake smile. This is such bullshit. I can't believe she would go and steal him away from me. The whore.

"Oh" is all I can say, nodding for no reason. They are both still standing. "Well sit sit. How'd you to meet?" I asked not really caring.

"Well I was.." she went into her story. And I smiled and nodded. Not paying attention. I still can not fucking believe this. My EMMETT is going out with someone. And he's smiling and watching her tell me their story. He's looking at her the way he's suppose to be looking at me after I was going to tell him I loved him. He's watching her with adoration, passion and pure happiness in his eyes!

'_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_ I scream internally. She's not even that good looking. Unless you went for that playboy model like, blond hair blue eyes type of girl. My Emmett doesn't like that kind of girl. He can't. He likes me. He must be going out with her because she obviously was begging him to date her and he just felt sorry and did it to make her feel better. My Emmett is nice like that. A little too nice. Emmett decides to finish telling the story and I immediately started listening.

"So after that, they guy gets scared and runs out of the bar and she thanks me and says she owes me so I told her I wanted to hang out and we've just been seeing each other since."

WHAT!? He actually wanted to hang out with her. I feel like my heart just broke and shattered cutting everything in its path. I want to die. My Emmett is mine no more.

'_He was NEVER yours!' _The bitch inside me yelled. I feel my tears starting to come.

"Bella! I totally forgot! You were going to tell me something before Rosie got here, What was it?" he asked curiously. '_THAT I LOVE YOU! AND I WANT YOU TO DUMP THIS BITCH AND COME HOME WITH ME'_ that's what I wanted to say. But I couldn't find my voice since I was holding back my sob.

'Don't Cry, Don't Cry.' I kept chanting to myself.

"It was nothing" I wave off and look down at my drink before sipping some more. I closed my eyes to keep from crying. I just needed to get really drunk so that I can fall asleep as soon as I got home. I sip and sip and soon all of my Starburst is gone. DAMN!

"Excuse me." I stop the waiter as he is walking past. "Can I have another?"

"Sure." He turns. "Oh and Can I have the same?" Rosalie the bitch asks. "That looks delicious Bella" She smiles. I know she's trying to connect with me, I flashe her a smile but look back down again.

"Yes of course" the waiter turns and walks away. I look back up to face Rosalie and Emmett only to see him kissing her. Oh no! My already shattered heart just shattered some more. I can't hold back the tears any longer so just before I cry I tell them

"Excuse me you guys I have to use the restroom" I doubt they hear me because they are still kissing. I get up and walk to the restroom cautiously because my tears are blinding me. Obviously I wasn't cautious enough because I bump into something warm and strong and I feel myself falling only to be caught by something warm and strong.

* * *

><p>Well thats chapter 3. Again sorry it was late. If you review this chapter or tell me happy belated birthday (in a review). I will give you a teaser of chapter 4! ;) have a great day.<p> 


	4. Damn Conversations

My birthday week as been crazy. I had a great time that Monday due to my lovely boyfriend and friends. Then I got sick on Tuesday and that lasted until Wednesday. Thursday my car broke. And I had to catch the train on Friday because he went into work early. SO today I'm in the house waiting for my pizza to be delivered with a glass of wine at hand and writing chapter 4. ENJOY!

_Last Time..._

_"Excuse me you guys I have to use the restroom" I doubt they hear me because they are still kissing. I get up and walk to the restroom cautiously because my tears are blinding me . Obviously I wasn__'t__ cautious enough because I bump into something warm and strong and I feel myself falling only to be caught by something warm and strong._

* * *

><p>"Oh GOD! Are you okay?" A warm velvety voice asked.<p>

"Please don't cry! I'm so sorry I didn't see you" he continued.

"I'm o-okay" My voice broke at the end.

"No I should hav-"

"No. I'm okay you're not the reason why I'm crying"

"Oh... Want to talk about it?" He asked curiously. His green eyes were filled with concern and something else. But I don't know what.

"You don't want to hear about my pro-"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to talk about it" He smirked. I found myself getting a little wet. Good thing I wore panties. Damn how is he doing this to me? I mean I don't even know his name. He smirked again and leaned into my ear to say

"You do realize you just said that out loud right?" I pretty sure my eyes were bugging out of the sockets and I am now the color of a maraschino cherry.

"I..um..errr..."

"Edward. My name is Edward Cullen." He said still smirking at me. _EARTH TO SELF! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING SO THAT THIS HOT GUY DOESN'T THINK I'M CRAZY!_

"Isabella. My name is Isabella Swan." I say. He places his right hand on my cheek. He wipes away a single lonely tear I had rolling down my cheek with his thumb.

"Now are you going to tell me why you're crying?" He asks while looking into my eyes. How can I say no?

I sniffed "Okay" I say very quietly. We walk over to the bar and sit in the two empty stools right next to each other.

"Okay tell me" He reaches out to grab my hand. His hands were huge compared to mine but they were warm and gentle and soft and_ 'SNAP OUT OF IT!_' I yell at myself internally.

"Well there's this guy Emmett that I love." I started. Edward's jaw clenched then unclenched. Twice.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "I'm Fine" He says a bit brusquely. "OKAY..." I say before I continue. "Today I was going to tell him I loved him. He called me and told me he had a surprise for me. I assumed he was going to say he loved me back. Turns out his surprise was his "girlfriend" Rosalie Hale and he wanted me to meet her." I feel the tears coming again and I let them spill over.

"Oh Isabella.. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I could kick his ass for doing this to you." Edward say. Then he pulls me into a hug. I'm in shock at first then I slowly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"BELLA! Oh GOD! I THOUGHT YOU LE- WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?" Emmett yells while walking over toward me and Edward. Was it me or did he sound a bit possessive. I looked to Rosalie is in tow behind him. Her smile faltered a bit. So it wasn't just me. I smirked and thought to myself _'Yea Bitch. Your "man" just got possessive over me!' . _ I quickly drop my arms and step away from Edward.

"Emmett what ar-"

"Emmett, right?" Edward asked him. Emmett nodded. "I'm Edward. Bella's boyfriend. Its nice to finally meet you man." Edward explains while getting up to shake Emmett's hand.

"Boyfriend?... Bella I thought... Was this what you were going to tell me?"

"Yes!" I squeak.

"For how long?" He asked not too politely. Was Emmett jealous? Boy I really truly hope so! "How about we this conversation back at the table" I suggest.

"What?.. No" Emmett shakes his head. "That's why Rosalie and I were coming to get you. Because we were leaving"

"Oh then we can all go to my place." Edward offers. He smiles at me and then slips his arm around my waist. Aww he's trying to be boyfriend-y. Its sweet.

"Babe. We never got to clean up after err... earlier today." I smile and blush. Edward blushes the faintest bit. His ears are red. Awww how adorable.

"Then we'll go back to yours" He smiles at me. What the hell? I do not want that BITCH at my place.

"Sure" I smile.

"Okay we'll meet you guys there. Rosie did you want to take your car back to my place before we go over there?"

"Sure baby. Come on" " Nice to meet you again Bella. Edward. Will see you in a few" She waves before pulling Emmett. GEEZ I hate that bitch! Pulling all on my Emmett. As soon as they walk away I turn around and punch Edward in the arm

"What the FUCK Bella! Ow that hurt" He says while rubbing his arm.

"What the FUCK was that!?" I whisper yell.

"Well... I figured you want Emmett right?" he asks. I nod "Yea so?" "SO how about you and I pretend to date each other just to make him realize what he is missing out on?" He smiles a devious smile.

"What's the catch?" I ask suspiciously.

"No, catch. Just me being a great person" He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Well ... You have a deal!" I stick my hand out and he takes it and we shake.

"Good. Just let me tell my brother I'm leaving. By the way I rode with him so I'm riding with you to your place." He states before walking of smiling.

'_WHAT THE HELL BELLA! YOU JUST AGREED TO BE PRETEND BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND WITH A STRANGER!' _

'_A VERY HOT STRANGER' _ I retort

'_TOUCHE MYSELF. TOUCHE!' _ I reply. DAMN I have to stop having conversations with myself!

* * *

><p>I don't know if you guys do that but I have conversations with myself. LMFAO. I do. My boyfriend just laughs at me. But I can't help it. Bad habit. I am looking for a BETA ! Someone who hasis writing a story and is old enough to read lemons! Boy or girl! it doesn't matter. Please Review thanks! Again when you review you get preview! (of the next chapter) - BTW I JUST RYHMED review and preview. YAY! okay I'm stopping. Have a great weekend!


	5. Not The Only Drunk

Its Chapter 5. YAY ! Happy whatever day I uploaded this chapter day! AND THIS IS OUR (MAINLY MINE) FAVORITE MALE'S POINT OF VIEW!

_Last Time..._

'_WHAT THE HELL BELLA! YOU JUST AGREED TO BE PRETEND BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND WITH A STRANGER!'_

'_A VERY HOT STRANGER' I retort_

'_TOUCHE MYSELF. TOUCHE!' I reply. DAMN I have to stop having conversations with myself!_

* * *

><p>"So listen honey. Your father and I are going to be out in Naperville this weekend looking at houses."<p>

"What wrong with the one in the city?" I asked.

"Nothing just your father is getting old an-" she was cut off by my dad saying 'HEY I HEARD THAT!'. "GOOD" she yelled back at him then laughed "Anyways the city is too loud and we want to stay somewhere peaceful and quiet."

"Well mom you know I"l- " I was cut off by my mom's shrieking laughter.

"Carlisle stop! Edward is on the other line."

"AM I STILL OLD?... HUH?...Well he wouldn't be ON THE OTHER LINE if I didn't do things like this" dad retorted.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Yuck. that disgusting. I'm leaving. Bye mom and dad. I love you" I rushed and hung up the phone before either could say anything. That shit is nasty. I must've still had a frown on my face because just then my brother, Jasper, walked in and said with his heavy Tennessee accent "What's got you lookin' like you just ate sour lemon?" He asked while walking into the kitchen to get him a beer. Jasper only drink beer from Tennessee so every 2 months he drives for 14 hours just to get his favorite beer and moonshine. I don't see what the fucking big deal is but what do I know I'm a "No taste bud having city fucker" in Jasper's words not mine.

"Dad's about to fuck mom" I said grinning.

"OH FUCK! EWW! SHIT EDWARD! DAMN AHHHHHH!" He screamed "FUCK! AWW I JUST PICTURED IT. OH FUCK!" He drank his beer trying to "wash the picture" out of his head. He ran to the kitchen and got more. He was on his 6th beer. And I just sat there laughing. Tears were running down my face and I was clutching my stomach.

"Ugh... Okay I think it's gone" he said with half of his 8th bottle of beer gone.

"You should have seen your face!" I laughed.

"Fuck You! Don't tell me shit about Esme and dad fucking ever AGAIN!" With that he drank the rest of his beer and at on the couch and turned the tv on.

I chuckled some more and said "Well I didn't want to suffer alone." Causing Jasper to throw a pillow at my head that I caught. He kept frowning while we watched some lame comedy show.

"Hey you big baby hows about we go out for a beer to wash the images out of your head?" I asked biting my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"FINE! But you're paying Fucker!" He got up and walked into his room.

"DEAL BUT YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE TAXI" I yelled back while I sat in my chair.

At about 9 Jasper and I got to the bar. We came to Bar 89. Why? I don't fucking know. I hate this fucking bar. But Jasper wanted to come here so we did. We decided to at a booth and check out the girls.

"Why did Dad and Esme call earlier?" Jasper asked taking a swig from his beer.

"They're going to look at some houses in Naperville this weekend"

"Why?"

"Mom said it's because the city is getting too loud"

"Oh okay"

"Excuse me guys, The two ladies over there sent these to you guys" The waitress pointed over to these two alright looking girls. Well the one with the short spiky hair was hella fine. She looks petite and had a nice tan. The other looked okay though. She has blond hair and was a petite too. I looked to Jasper who looked like a deer caught in headlights and I could have sworn he had a little drool on the side of him mouth.

"Why in the fuck are you drooling?" I asked and laughed at the same time

"Fuck you! I'm not drooling." He wiped his mouth before continuing "And wipe that ugly fucking smirk off your face. The one with the short haircut looks beautiful" He said smiling a little as he looked at her.

"Then go fucking talk to her. I'll be your wingman" I smiled thinking about the last time I was Jasper's wing man.

"OH NO the FUCK you aren't. Last time You were my 'wingman'(he used air quotes). You got me caught up with that crazy bitch Angela and her shrimp of a boyfriend." He shuddered. We don't like to talk about it. Even though I secretly think the shit is sad and hilarious at the same time.

"Fine then let them come over here to us." I sat back and drank some of my beer. Jasper looked back at the girls. He winked and tossed his head at them signaling for them to come over and sit with us. They looked at each other. Giggled. Then they got up and walked over towards our booth.

"Hello Ladies" Jasper said in his quote on quote "womanizing" voice. Every once in awhile would use a fake British accent that always worked with the ladies. They both giggled before the one with the spiky hair spoke.

"Hi. I'm Alice by the way. And this" she point to the cute blond one with baby blue eyes "is Charlotte" .

"I'm Edward" I smiled my famous crooked grin. They both swooned.

"I'm Jasper" Jasper smiled his crooked grin and the girls swooned again. We inherited the famous "crooked grin" from our dad Carlisle.

"Well can we seat with you guys?" Charlotte asked looking innocent and sweet.

"Sure". Alice sat next to Jasper and Charlotte sat next to me.

"How about we get you gals some drinks?" Jasper offered. THAT FUCKER! He knew I was paying! He looked up at me with a devious grin on his face. I looked back - well I actually glared at him then nodded.

We talked to the girls for a long time. They were both drunk. Charlotte more than Alice. Both giggled at every little thing. It was cute. Charlotte's innocent act was all gone now. She kept groping me. And while I would have been turned on normally that shit was just annoying because I didn't want to be bothered with her. I looked at Jasper and Alice and they were sitting closer to each other talking into each others ear. She would blush and giggle every once in awhile.

"SO tiger" Charlotte giggled. "Whadayousatoouanileavinto'ether" She slurred. And that shit just was not cute.

"I have to take a leak" I answered back then got up from the table. I was really just walking not really watching where I was going then I felt something small and soft bump into me. I looked down and saw her falling so I caught her.

"Oh GOD! Are you okay?" I asked her while looking at her for injuries she looked as fragile as glass.

"Please don't cry! I'm so sorry I didn't see you" I continued because she was crying.

"I'm o-okay" Her small beautiful voice said quietly and broke at the end

"No I should hav-" I started but she cut me off

"No. I'm okay you're not the reason why I'm crying" She said as she wiped a tear away

"Oh... Want to talk about it?" I asked curiously. I was pissed off because a beautiful girl like her shouldn't be crying. _'WOAH! Beautiful? Come Edward get ahold of yourself'_

"You don't want to hear about my pro-" She started but I cut her off this time

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to talk about it" I smirked.

"Good thing I wore panties. Damn how is he doing this to me? I mean I don't even know his name." She said very quietly but I heard her. I don't think she realized she said that aloud. I smirked again and leaned into her to say

"You do realize you just said that out loud right?" I whispered in her ear. Her eyes were bugging out of the socket and she blushed 7 different shades of red. It was cute.

"I..um..errr..." she stuttered

"Edward. My name is Edward Cullen." I said still smirking at her.

"Isabella. My name is Isabella Swan." She says. I placed my right hand on her cheek. Then I wiped away a single lonely tear she had rolling down her cheek with my thumb.

"Now are you going to tell me why you're crying?" I asked while looking into her eye from underneath my eyelashes. A trick I learned that got me anything I wanted. NO ONE can say no to me when I do that.

She sniffed a little "Okay" she says very quietly. We walk over to the bar and sit in the two empty stools right next to each other.

"Okay tell me" I reach out to grab her hand because I cannot stop touching her. My hands were huge compared to hers. Her hands are warm and gentle and soft and so small. It was so fucking adorable. Just like her. I just wanted to take her home_ 'SNAP OUT OF IT!_' I yell at myself internally.

"Well there's this guy Emmett that I love." She started. SHIT I knew she was taken. My jaw clenched then unclenched. Twice.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm Fine" I said a bit rudely I know but I don't care I hate this guy Emmett for taking my girl._ YOUR GIRL?. SHUT IT MYSELF!_

"OKAY..." Bella says before continuing.

"Today I was going to tell him I loved him. He called me and told me he had a surprise for me. I assumed he was going to say he loved me back. Turns out his surprise was his "girlfriend" Rosalie Hale and he wanted me to meet her." Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes started to tear up before she started crying again.

"Oh Isabella.. I'm so sorry sweetheart. I could kick his ass for doing this to you." I say. Then I pull Bella into a hug. Because I can't stop touching her. She was in shock at first then slowly wrapped her small arms around me and hugged me back.

"BELLA! Oh GOD! I THOUGHT YOU LE- WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?" Some fucking big ass prick yells while walking over toward Bella and I. He sounded possessive. Bella looked to the blonde behind the big prick. Bella smirked. This must be Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. Bella quickly drop her arms and steps away from me.

"Emmett what ar-"

"Emmett Right?" I asked him. Emmett nodded. "I'm Edward. Bella's boyfriend. Its nice to finally meet you man." I explain while getting up to shake Emmett's hand.

"Boyfriend?... Bella I thought... Was this what you were going to tell me?"

"Yes!" She squeaked.

"For how long?" He asked not too politely. The FUCKER had the nerve to be jealous! "How about we this conversation back at the table" Bella suggests.

"What?.. No" Emmett shakes his head. "That's why Rosalie and I were coming to get you. Because we were leaving"

"Oh then we can all go to my place." I offer. I smiled at her and then slipped my arm around her waist. Clearly showing Emmett that she is mine.

"Babe. We never got to clean up after err... earlier today." Bella smile and blush. Ah! She's trying to make it seem like we fucked early. GOOD JOB BELLA! But man I wish we really did fuck early. I blushed the faintest bit. Hoping no one noticed. My ears are red. Awww how adorable.

"Then we'll go back to yours" I smiled at Bella.

"Sure" She smile.

"Okay we'll meet you guys there. Rosie did you want to take your car back to my place before we go over there?"

"Sure baby. Come on... Nice to meet you again Bella. Edward. We'll see you in a few" The girl Rosalie waves before pulling Emmett. As soon as they walk away Bella turn around and punch me in the arm

"What the FUCK Bella! Ow that hurt" I said while rubbing his arm. That shit actually hurts.

"What the FUCK was that!?" She whisper yell.

"Well... I figured you want Emmett right?" I asks.

She nod "Yea so?"

"SO how about you and I pretend to date each other just to make him realize what he is missing out on?" I smiled a devious smile.

"What's the catch?" She ask suspiciously.

"No, catch just being a great person". She rolled her eyes. She was beautiful and I really wanted to be her boyfriend.

"Well ... You have a deal!" She stuck her hand out and I took it and we shook.

"Good. Just let me tell my brother I'm leaving. By the way I rode with him so I'm riding with you to your place." I stated before walking away smiling. I found very drunk Jasper with Alice and Charlotte had moved on to some silver blond hair guy. They were dry humping each other at the booth and I found it amusing.

"Hey Jasper.. JASPER" I yelled and clapped at him like he was a dog to get his attention.

"Don- Don't yhu 'lap atme 'ike immadog!" he slurred and I laughed some more.

"Okay! I'm leaving. Found a girl!"

"WHHOOOOOO! 'OOD JOB 'RO" he slurred some more before getting up and giving me an awkward drunken hug.

"Thanks" I chuckled and left

I walked back towards Bella who was standing at the bar. I hadn't really looked at her. She was wearing this beautiful black and white dress that hugged all of her small but perfect curves. She had on killer red heels that I would love for her to wear while I was fucking her. GREAT! Now the image is stuck in my head and I have a huge boner. I adjust myself while I was walking over towards her.

"Hey ready to go?" I asked and smiled. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure!" She took her keys out of purse and I snatched them away from her.

"What the hell Edward?"

"I'm not letting you drive. You're drunk" I smiled.

"You are too!" She cried.

"No. I had 1 beer. And didn't even finish that. I'm perfectly okay" Besides of the boner I have. She stomped her foot and started walking ahead of me. Aww she was mad and it was so fucking cute. I laughed and started walking to catch up to her. Tonight is going to be a long and interesting night.

* * *

><p>THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I"VE MADE! Aren't you proud of me? Well say it in a review. Of course when you review you get a preview (of the next chapter!) The thing with Edward and Jasper is actually something my boyfriend Ethan and his brother did. I thought it was hilarious and I had to put it in the story. Everything about Jasper and Edward are based upon everything about Ethan and his brother.<p> 


	6. Oh Fuck!

_Last Time..._

_She stomped her foot and started walking ahead of me. Aww she was mad and it was so fucking cute. I laughed and started walking to catch up to her. Tonight is going to be a long and interesting night._

* * *

><p>We walked to Bella's car. It just made her even more adorable. I was smiling that same goofy grin Jasper did when he saw Alice for the first time tonight. Bella looked at<p>

"Before you past your judgement. I think you should know that I was 16 going on 17, still in high school and in love with all shades of blue. Especially the lighter ones." She claimed. Bella drove a sky blue Volkswagen Beetle.

"Sure, sure Bella!" I teased and walked over to her door.

"What are you doing now?" She asked annoyed.

"Just opening your door..." said in the most innocent voice I could use.

"Oh... you don't seem like that kind of guy" She noted quietly as she got in the car and I closed the door.

"What kind of guy do I seem like, Bella?" I asked while looking at her face. Her cheeks were still pink from earlier and just made her look even more beautiful. I seriously just want to go all caveman and keep her to myself.

'_That's not a bad idea'_

'_Except for the fact that she loves another man'. _

'_Dammit! I hate you myself' _

"I don't know. I'm drunk don't mind me" She waved off. I walked over to the driver side, got in, then I started the car. Phoenix was blasting loudly when I started it. I jumped a bit and she started laughing. I began to smile just hearing her laugh. I turned it down then looked at her.

"Errr. What's your address?" I asked. She giggled.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"The kind who knows nothing about you"

"Oh you're right." She told me her address.

"You're like 1 mile away from my apartment" I told her

"Good to know"

"Bella tell me about yourself"

"umm my name is Isabella but I like being called Bella"

'_No __s__hit, __s__herlock!'_ I thought to myself

"I knew that. I meant like the basics I need to know so that we won't look like idiots in front of Emmett and Rosalie."

"Oh okay. I was born and raised in Forks, Washington. My mom is a kindergarten teacher and my dad is the Chief of police there." I gulped. Loudly.

"So like, fuck, your dad owns a gun?"

"Well he owns 3. One for work. The second one for hunting."

"And the third?" I asked nervously. She leaned in closer and said

" 'That gun there is for any fool who THINKS he's getting a chance with my baby girl' "She said quoting her father.

"Does he really use that gun?" I asked.

'_What in the FUCK have you gotten me into!' I asked myself._

'_FUCK! I don't know but I'm sorry. So truly sorry!' _

"He never like used it used it. He just always cleaned it in front of the poor guy then he closed it and aimed it at my date and tell him the "Rules to Date my Princess" which is a real list he made. " She said smiling.

"Okayyy" I said slowly looking at her as if she grown a second head. Does she enjoy her dad doing that? Again I'm so sorry myself.

"Oh no. I'm not smiling at what he does. I was smiling because I miss them." She looked at me.

"Okay good!"

"Well I'm Edward." I smiled at her.

"No Shit, Sherlock!" She snorted before clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry" She muttered. She's just so fucking cute. Even when drunk. I just laughed.

"I was born and raised in Chicago. My mom is an interior designer and my dad is a doctor."

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"Yea. My half brother Jasper."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21. I'll be 22 on June 20th. And you?"

"You shouldn't ask a lady her age" She smirked

" Just answer the question, Bella" I rolled my eyes.

" I'm 21. I'll be 22 on September 13th" She mocked.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked her

"Maybe... Maybe not"

I parked her car. I leaned over towards her so that our lips were centimeter away. I looked her in the eye and said "I'm warning you that you do not want to mock me Ms. Isabella"

She gulped. Then I smirked. At her as I leaned back into my seat. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions mainly shock and lust. Great and the boner is back. I laughed.

"That wasn't funny you asshole" She hit me on my bicep playfully as I got out of the car to open her door.

"Yes it was. Come on drunky get out of the car" I teased.

"I'm not drunk!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest which made her breast practically spill over in her dress. And I just wanted to take he to her room and make sweet sweet love to her. And fuck her hard once... or twice.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked

"Nothing" I shook my head. She muttered something about not being the only one drunk and I just laughed some more...

'_FUCK MY LIFE!' _I thought to myself. I should have asked Bella when we were in the car where her bathroom was. I never got to use the bathroom when I was at the bar. I really want to ask but everything we just told Emmett would go to waste if I asked where the bathroom was. Bella was telling Emmett and Rosalie the story about how we met. Then all three looked at me. I smiled and nodded. I have no clue what Bella just told them. FUCK MY LIFE times two. Bella chuckled and said

"He's a tad bit drunk. He goes off into his own world when he's drunk" She said attempting to save my ass. Rosalie giggled. Emmett just stared. Still looking pissed off. What the hell is his problem? He has a fucking girlfriend. Did he want my Bella to be his sideline hoe? Not on my watch! _'What the fuck is with you and calling her "my Bella"?' 'Shut it! Fucker' _ Fuck I still have to piss. Maybe I could just get up and look for it.

"Hey I'm going to use the bathroom." I told them and got up and walked down the hallway. Okay well there are 3 doors. 2 of each side. I opened the first door on the left because it was closer. Fuck it was just a bedroom. Hmm should I go in? I think I should right. I have to familiarize the place right? Yea I'm going to go in. I walked in. The room is all purple and white. The floors are hardwood. It is messy but not like a pig-sty just alot of clothes and books thrown all over. There is a white desk and white chair with a white laptop on it. She has a white closet and a white bookshelf. Everything is clean. The bed has white and purple sheets. It was one of the beds that have an extra bed underneath it. Its a nice room but I hope it isn't Bella's room. I saw a picture on the desk. It was a pale blonde hair girl and Bella. Bella looked breathtaking. I assumed this is her roommate. I looked around in there some more and found out her name is Lauren and that she s in a relationship with a guy named Riley. What? She left her computer on and it was on facebook. I walked out and went to the next room down the hall on the same side. THANK YOU GOD! I looked up to the Heavens and praised him. I found the FUCKING bathroom. …..

After using the bathroom I walked into Bella's room. Most of the walls are a pale reddish purple. Her accent wall is a maroon with a bit of purple in it. I didn't get a chance to really look at it because I heard someone. Or I think I heard someone. I ran out of her room and started walking down the hallway. "

"What in the hell took you so long?" Bella asked annoyed.

"I got lost?" I asked more so than I said.

"Yea sure" Well, go up front with them because I have to pee" She pushed me a little.

I walked up front to see Rosalie rubbing Emmett's arm.

"Hey" I said and sat on the couch.

"Want something to drink?" I asked not wanting to stay in the room.

"A glass of water please." Rosalie requested kindly. She is a really nice girl.

"Sure." I got up and walked to the kitchen. It was easy finding everything there. I walked out into the living room.

"You know... " Emmett started "Bella hates when people drink anything in the living room" He smirked. "Didn't you know that? I mean you are her _BOYFRIEND_" he sneered the last word.

"Well I used a few tricks to get her to change her mind" I winked. Damn I wish I really could. Rosalie giggled oblivious or pretending to be to what Emmett just did and said

"You both are so cute together" She giggled. Yupp she was drunk too. Bella walked back in and sat next to me on the couch. She was leaning into my side and I put my arm around her. We talked to Rosalie and Emmett. Well Rosalie mainly. Emmett didn't take part of the conversation. Rosalie was telling a story when the door front door opened and in walked a pale blonde girl and a blond boy behind her. Oh FUCK!

* * *

><p>Cliffy hanger thing! Don't you just hate those. I do too. Um I am truly sorry for uploading so late. "You get a preview when you review" in a catchy tune song voice. Bella and Lauren's apartment will be on my profile!<p> 


	7. Investigate Edward Time

_LAST TIME... _

_She was leaning into my side and I put my arm around her. We talked to Rosalie and Emmett. Well Rosalie mainly. Emmett didn't take part of the conversation. Rosalie was telling a story when the door front door opened and in walked a pale blonde girl and a blond boy behind her. Oh FUCK!_

_BPOV!_

* * *

><p>"And we just loved it didn't we Emmett baby?" Rosalie looked at him and smiled. He's not your baby, bitch he's mine. Emmett looked at Rosalie and smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes.<p>

"Yea we sure did." He answered then right back to glaring at Edward. Is it wrong that I loved that Emmett hates Edward? Nah... Rosalie just kept talking. I decided that Edward and I should look like we've been dating for a while so I leaned into his side and he put his arm around me. Then the worst thing happened. No Emmett nor Edward got harmed. Rosalie well it wouldn't be bad if she got hurt. I sound like a bitch.. well she stole my man I'm not going to be the nicest person to her. No the door opened. I know how is that bad? Well in walked Lauren and Riley. They have no clue what Edward and I are doing. They just looked at all of us in shock. I should have texted her. Dammit. Edward reacted first. He got up and walked over to Lauren saying

"LAUREN! Wow I haven't seen you around here lately! How are you?" He asked as he hugged her. How in the FUCK does he know Lauren? I never told him her name. I don't think I did. Did I? Maybe I am drunk. No, that nosy motherfucker was snooping around. Good thing he did too.

"Edward! I know. I've been here and at Riley's" She replied jerking her thumb to Riley

Edward walked over to Riley.

"Ah You must be the WONDERFUL Riley. I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend" They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Edward" Riley smiled looking confused.

"Lauren, you never told me Bella had a boyfriend" He stated.

"Because Bella and Edward didn't want to go public. It was hard keeping the secret because they were so cute together but I had to"

"Oh you're such a good friend and girlfriend" He hugged her and they Eskimo kissed. It would have been cute if I was with Emmett but I'm not so that shit made me sick.

"Sup Riley" Emmett said standing up

"Em, man what are you doing here!?" Riley and Emmett did that man hug thing guys do with the handshake and hug all wrapped into one.

"Just came over with Bella and _Edward_." He sneered Edward's name. Riley looked at him then Edward and his eyebrows burrowed. Rosalie cleared her throat clearly annoyed that Emmett hasn't introduced her. Hahahaha whore.

"Oh right. Riley, Lauren this is.." Oh my god! He forgot her name! YES! Rosalie looked pissed off. She pushed Emmett out of her way.

"I'm Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend." She smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." Lauren and Riley replied.

"Does anybody want something to drink?" Lauren asked. Riley, Emmett and Edward wanted beers and Rosalie wanted some more water. I wish I could have told her she can't have anymore of anything at this house. But I didn't. "Okay. Bella" Lauren started. "Can you help me?" She smiled but I saw the look in her eyes. I knew if I said no I would have to pay for it later. "Sure" I got up and walked to the kitchen with her.

"Explain to me why Edward is your "boyfriend" and how I'm the only one to know about you guys relationship when I honestly had no clue about your "relationship"? " She asked.

"Errr short version or long version?"

"I'll take the short for now. You'll tell me the long version later"

"Okay. Um I went to the bar, Emmett tells me he has a surprise, It's Rosalie that bitch"

"Why are you calling her a bitch?"

"Because she stole the love of my life. Now can I continue?"

"Go ahead"

"Thanks, so I excused myself to go to the bathroom to cry, I bumped into Edward because I couldn't see, he asks me why I'm crying, I tell him, Emmett and Rosalie come over looking for me, they see Edward, Edward introduces himself as my boyfriend and now we are here." I said in one long sentence.

"Bella" She said before she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back just as tight. She was the only person who knew how much I really truly loved Emmett.

"It'll all work out. You'll be with him. He'll get over his little fling with her and will finally see you're the one he truly wants and needs". I started crying and hugged her tighter. Lauren was sniffing. This is why I loved her. She always knows what to say.

"Hey what's taking so lo-" Riley started as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Lauren and I hugging in the middle of the kitchen. He looked confused. He eyebrows were knitted together. He looked so cute. Lauren started laughing. I soon followed. We were crying and laughing at the same time. Riley looked even more confused which made us laugh harder.

"Women" He shook his head and walked out. It took me and Lauren a couple of more minutes to laugh then we wiped our eyes and got everyone their drinks. When we walked out everyone was looking at us.

"What?!" We asked at the same time. A round of "Nothings" came from everybody but they still looked at us with caution.

"Are you both okay?" Edward asked.

"Of course why wouldn't we be?" I asked while Lauren said "Yea, we're great"

"Then why were you crying in the kitchen?"

"We were not crying. We both had something in our eyes" Lauren answered him. While I giggled. She walked over at sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder while he kissed the top of her head. It made me sick. I went back and sat next to Edward. We all just really looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"So Edward where are you from?" Riley asked.

"Born and raised in Chicago." He answered.

"Why are you here in New York?" Emmett asked in a rude tone.

"When did this become investigate Edward time?" I asked Emmett rudely. Woah, where did that come from. He glared at me and I glared right back. Though in my mind I was thinking _"I'm so sorry Emmett. I love you" _

"No, Bella I don't mind. I came to study at the Weill Medical College. I plan on becoming a doctor." He answered. Wow he wanted to be a doctor. That's sexy. I could see Edward now wearing his lab coat looking UNF. EARTH TO BELLA!

"That's great man." Riley nodded to Edward. Emmett glared at Riley. Riley looked at Emmett and gave him the 'What'd I say wrong?' look. Emmett just shook his head.

"Rosalie what about you? Where are you from?"

"I from here in New York. Rochester." She smiled. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. '_Good Job Myself.' 'Thanks!'. _We all talked for a little more. Rosalie isn't all that bad. But I still don't like the bitch.

"Well it's getting late" Emmett started standing up to stretch. His shirt rode up a little giving me a small glance at his wonderful body. Yupp he was unf.

"Yea" Riley agreed with him. I got up from my spot next to Edward to walk them all out. Lauren was leaving with Riley to go back to his place. They left first saying goodnight to everyone. Emmett went to go use the bathroom. So Rosalie talked a little more to me and Edward while standing at the door. I just smiled and nodded and agreed with her not really caring. Edward looked like he was doing the same. He had his arm around my waist. Emmett finally came out of the bathroom.

"It was nice to meet you Bella and Edward" Rosalie waved good bye.

"Good seeing you again Bells" Emmett pulled me out of Edward's hold and gave me a bear hug while lifting me off of the ground.

"Put me down Emmett" I laughed.

"Put the poor girl down Emmett. Geez!" Rosalie said trying to cover her annoyance and anger but it didn't really work out. He sighed and put me down.

"I'll see you soon Bella. Edward" Emmett told me then looked at Edward.

"Nice to meet you" Edward said before wrapping his arm back around my waist. Wow Edward was really good at this pretending to be my boyfriend thing. Emmett muttered something before walking off with Rosalie who did not look pleased. I closed the door before turning to Edward and jumping on him to give him a hug.

"Did you see that?" I smiled at him. He gave me a sad smile.

"Yea. He really likes you" Edward replied running his hand through his hair.

"I know!" I jumped up and down clapping. Edward chuckled. We stood there after I calmed down. It was awkward.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Edward scratched the back of his neck.

"Wait here's my number." I gave him my number and he gave me his. We hugged and I thanked him before he left. Today was... I don't know. But I hope Emmett comes to his sense soon.

* * *

><p>HEY! Its me. You know Annrose! I am again sorry I haven't been uploading. I will upload again later today and again sometime this week again! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW!<p> 


	8. Mixed Emotions

Okay so a few of you have sent me a pm asking loads of questions. Here are my answers

Q: Why is Bella was such a bitch to Rosalie?

A: Bella believes that she LOVES Emmett with all of her heart and soul so, naturally she isn't going to be buddy buddy with Rosalie because she feels that Rosalie is stealing everything away from her.

Q: Is Emmett jealous?

A: I don't know we will just have to see

Q: How does Edward feel about this?

A: We'll see.

Q: How long will the story be?

A: I'm not sure yet. At first I was just going to do about 10 chapters but then all of the characters started yelling at me telling me their story could not and should not be told in 10 chapters. I'm not crazy by the way.

_Last Time..._

"_Well I guess I'll see you around." Edward scratched the back of his neck._

"_Wait here's my number." I gave him my number and he gave me his. We hugged and I thanked him before he left. Today was... I don't know. But I hope Emmett comes to his sense soon._

She was leaning into my side and I put my arm around her. We talked to Rosalie and Emmett. Well Rosalie mainly. Emmett didn't take part of the conversation. Rosalie was telling a story when the door front door opened and in walked a pale blonde girl and a blond boy behind her. Oh FUCK!

"LAUREN! Wow I haven't seen you around here lately! How are you?" I reacted first and asked the girl who came through the door. Thank you God, she left her facebook page up. I hugged her and while I did I whispered in her ear

"Name's Edward. I'm Bella's boyfriend"

"Edward! I know. I've been here and at Riley's" She replied jerking her thumb to they guy behind her. This was the guy on facebook who she was in a relationship with. I walked over to Riley.

"Ah. You must be the WONDERFUL Riley. I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend" We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Edward" Riley smiled at me but he looked confused.

"Lauren, you never told me Bella had a boyfriend" He stated to the girl.

"Because Bella and Edward didn't want to go public. It was hard keeping the secret because they were so cute together but I had to" She lied for us. Thank you God AGAIN!

"Oh. Your such a good friend and girlfriend" He hugged her and they Eskimo kissed. I wish I could be doing that with Bella. She was looking at us in shock. Then she looked at me suspiciously. She looked so beautiful. Sitting in her dress with her hair covering her beautiful pale shoulders. I wish everyone could just disappear so I could take her to the her room and make sweet love to her. _'DUDE SERIOUSLY!?'_ I chided myself.

"Sup Riley" Emmett said standing up

"Em, man what are you doing here!?" Riley and Emmett hugged

"Just came over with Bella and _Edward_." He sneered my name. Like I gave a fuck. I don't care if he doesn't like me. I hate that motherfucker right back. My beautiful Bella is in love with him and only him. And he doesn't even notice. Which I'm grateful for. I hope he stays that way and Bella soon falls out of love with him and falls for me. Riley looked at Emmett then me and his eyebrows burrowed. Rosalie cleared her throat clearly annoyed that Emmett hasn't introduced her. Poor Girl. He's such a horrible boyfriend. I hope Bella never has to deal with that.

"Oh right. Riley, Lauren this is.." The idiot forgot his own girlfriend name. Rosalie pushed Emmett out of her way. She looked agitated and annoyed with Emmett. He doesn't deserve either one of them Bella nor Rosalie. I don't know why they like him. He's obviously a jackass he doesn't deserve such beautiful and kind women.

"I'm Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend." She smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." Lauren and Riley replied.

"Does anybody want something to drink?" Lauren asked. Riley, Emmett and I wanted beers and Rosalie wanted more water. "Okay. Bella" Lauren started. "Can you help me?" She smiled at Bella. Bella looked like she was contemplating on rather she should say yes or no. Lauren gave her look. That helped Bella decide. "Sure" She got up and walked to the kitchen with her. Riley had sat on the chair. We all just looked uncomfortable and it was awkward.

"So Riley, how do you know Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett, Lauren, Bella and I are all from a small town named forks in Washington. Emmett's has been my best friend since we were in diapers. We came to school here for football." Emmett actually started to smile.

"Aww that's cute. How did you and Lauren start dating?" She asked smiling.

" At the senior's graduation party. Me and Emmett had graduated and Bella and Lauren were juniors who would be seniors the next year. Everyone who went to Forks High School was at the party. So Lauren was there with Bella. I had always had liked Lauren. I thought she was beautiful." He smiled before continuing. "I was intrigued by her at the party. Bella's like my little sister so I know for a fact she hates dancing. Always has. Lauren convinced her to dance with her. Emmett remember their dance?" He laughed. Emmett smiled nodding. The fucker had dimples. That's probably why they liked him. I still think he's a jackass he doesn't deserve either of the girls. "Yea. How could I forget? All of the guys were over them. " "Yea. I had to stop myself from breaking Tyler's arm off after he touched Lau. Then you almost kicked Newton's ass because he grabbed Bel-" Riley was cut off "Dude!" Emmett gave him a look. "Oh sorry" He apologized before continuing. "To make a long story short. Lauren got the courage to come up to me and confess she had a crush on me since forever and then she kissed me. We've been dating ever since." He wore a proud smile.

"Awwww that's so adorable" Rosalie clapped and smiled.

"You're adorable" Emmett looked to Rosalie and kissed her cheek.

"What in the hell is taking them so long?" Riley got up and walked to the kitchen to look for the girls.

"So Edward Bella told us you've guys been dating for 3 months." Rosalie stated.

"Yea. Its been the best 3 months in my life. She's wonderful"

"Okay. THAT was weird" Riley shook his head before sitting down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"So they were both in the middle of the kitchen hugging and crying. Then when they noticed me they both started laughing... Women.. No offense or anything" He looked to Rosalie sheepishly.

She smiled and shook her head. Then finally Lauren and Bella finally walked in with everyone drinks. We all just stared at them cautiously.

"What?!" They both asked at the same time sounding like twins. A round of "Nothings" came from Riley, Emmett, Rosalie and I but we still looked at them like they were weird.

"Are you both okay?" I asked.

Lauren said "Yea we're great" while Bella asked "Of Course why wouldn't we be?"

"Then why were you crying in the kitchen?" Riley asked them

"We were not crying. We both had something in our eyes" Lauren answered him. Lauren and Bella started giggling. Lauren walked over and sat on Riley's lap and laid her head on his shoulder while he kissed the top of her head. I want to do that with my Bella. *NEWSFLASH CULLEN!* 'She's not yours.' Bella came over and sat next to me. We all just really looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"So Edward where are you from?" Riley asked.

"Born and raised in Chicago." I answered.

"Why are you here in New York?" Emmett asked in a rude tone. I really wish he knew I don't give a fuck about him being mad.

"When did this become investigate Edward time?" Bella asked Emmett rudely. I wasn't expecting her to say that. I don't think Emmett was either. His eyes widened before he start glaring at Bella and she glared right back. I wanted to punch him in his ugly face. How dare he look at my Bella like that.

"No Bella I don't mind. I came to study at the Weill Medical College. I plan on becoming a doctor." I answered. I had to clench and unclench my jaw to keep from saying or doing something that might upset Bella. Why am I letting him get to me? He's nothing but idiot motherfucker.

"That's great man." Riley nodded to me. Emmett glared at Riley. RiIey looked at Emmett and gave him the "what'd I say wrong?" look. Emmett just shook his head. Hahaha I wanted to laugh out loud. Emmett's mad because his best friend doesn't hate me. I just smirked.

"Rosalie what about you? Where are you from?" Lauren asked her

"I from here in New York. Rochester." She smiled. Bella looked bored as soon a Rosalie started talking. She then started smiling. I wonder what she is think about.

"Well its getting late" Emmett started standing up to stretch. 'Yea it is time for you to leave motherfucker.' I wanted to say. Damn it. I've been around Jasper too much. I never use this many curse words unless I've been around him too much. I wonder what he would think about this situation I got myself into. Probably just laugh at me and say in his southern accent 'Well you are officially fucked'.

"Yea" Riley agreed with him. Bella got up from her spot next to me and I missed her already. I stood up and walked over to the door with her. Lauren was leaving with Riley to go back to his place. Bella and Lauren hugged and whispered something to each other then giggled. Riley was behind Lauren looking at me while moving his finger around in a circle signaling that the girls were crazy. I laughed. They said goodbye to everyone. Then Emmett went to go use the bathroom. So Rosalie talked a little more to Bella and I while standing at the door. Bella just laughed and smiled and so did I. I had my arm around her waist. Emmett finally came out of the bathroom.

"It was nice to meet you Bella and Edward" Rosalie waved good bye.

"Good seeing you again Bells" Emmett pulled my girl out of my hold and gave her a bear hug while lifting her off of the ground.

"Put me down Emmett" She laughed. That motherfucker was trying to make me jealous. It was working.

"Put the poor girl down Emmett. Geez!" Rosalie said trying to cover her annoyance all of us could tell she was pissed at him. I don't blame her. Hell if I were her I probably would have kicked him in his balls. But that's just me. He sighed and put Bella down.

"I'll see you soon Bella. Edward" Emmett told her then looked at me.

"Nice to meet you" I said before wrapping his arm back around my waist. Then I kissed the top of her head. Emmett muttered something before walking off with Rosalie who did not look pleased. Bella closed the door before turning towards me and jumping on me to give me a hug.

"Did you see that?" She smiled at me. I gave her a sad smile. Of course she doesn't want me. She wants Emmett. Words can't explain how that made me feel.

"Yea. He really likes you" I replied running my hand through my hair.

"I know!" She jumped up and down clapping. I chuckled. I love seeing her this happy. I don't like the reason why she is happy but I'm glad she's happy. We stood there after she calmed down. It was awkward.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Wait, here's my number." She gave me her number and I gave her mines. We hugged and she thanked me for everything. Then I left. How do I feel right now? Pissed off because the girl of my dreams loves another man. Annoyed because the motherfucker my girl loves is toying with her emotions. Grateful that the idiot hasn't made his move on her. Fucking ecstatic because my girl is happy and last but not least hopeful because hopefully my girl will see that she loves me and not him and we could have our happy ending.

AWWWW Poor Edward. When will Bella see he is the one for her! *Starts crying* I wish she could see but she blinded by love. Review for Preview is my motto! I'm going to upload again this week.


	9. Beach Party Flashback

I just realized something. I'm a hypocrite. I dislike stories when Bella is too stupid and oblivious to realize that Edward loves her yet I'm writing one just like that. Oh Well! Enjoy Chapter 9.

_Last Time... [From Epov]..._

_We hugged and she thanked me for everything. Then I left. How do I feel right now? Pissed off because the girl of my dreams loves another man. Annoyed because the motherfucker my girl loves is toying with her emotions. Grateful that the idiot hasn't made his move on her. Fucking ecstatic because my girl is happy and last but not least hopeful because hopefully my girl will see that she loves me and not him and we could have our happy ending._

* * *

><p>Great. Now I'm at home alone. Everyone left about an hour ago. So I'm just here, bored. I could go to sleep but my brain is too wired up to allow me sleep. I've been sitting on the couch since everyone left. I played with my locket, opening and closing it. I stared at the picture. That was great day. I was 16 and Emmett was 17. His birthday was coming up so I decided to throw him a beach party. Riley and Lauren helped set up I remember it like it was yesterday...<p>

_****FLASHBACK TO EMMETT'S BEACH PARTY [BPOV]****_

UGH! "Lau which do you think I should wear?" I held up my two new swimsuits. I went shopping at Victoria Secrets to find the swimsuits.

"The blue one. It makes your boobs look great, All of the guys will love it."

"I don't want all of the guys to love it just Emmett."

"Well he'll like it too."

"What are you wearing?" I asked her.

"This" She pulled out of her bag a bikini. It was barely anything there. It look more like dental floss than a bikini. Basically the bikini would make a hooker blush

"Oh my god Lauren! You can't wear that"

"Why not?!" She pouted

"Because there is nothing there!"

"Yes it is! You'll see"

"Whatever. Just go put it on then get ready we still have to set up"

"I know. Who's bringing Emmett?"

"Eric because Riley said he'll meet us at the beach to help us"

"OH MY GOD!" She screeched hurting my ears. I plugged my ears with my fingers until she stopped. "Riley's going to help us?!" She said is disbelief.

"Yes Lauren he is. Now hurry up!" That got her to get a move on it. I changed in my room I put the bikini on under my shirt and shorts.

"Okay I'm ready" She came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

"Mom, Dad we are leaving!" I yelled out before we left.

"Okay honey have fun!" "WAIT!" My mom and dad said at the same time. My dad came running down the steps.

"Look girls. I want you to know I have a few rules. No drinking for anyone, Be home before 11:00pm or you will be grounded. No kissing or dancing close with the boys and no h-" He was cut off by my mom.

"Girls ignore everything he just said, Go have fun but your curfew is 2:00 am" My mom laughed and waved us off.

"But honey they are on-" my dad started to complain but Lauren and I cut him off "Thanks Renee" "Thanks Mom". We ran out of the door before he could convince her to change her mind. We drove my baby. A sky blue Volkswagen Beetle Convertible. We stopped in town to get his birthday cake, balloons and food. Ri, was bringing the tables

Finally we arrived to the beach about 3. The party officially started at 5 but we needed time to set up. Though Emmett wouldn't get here to 5:30.

I parked the car. Riley was already there with Tyler setting up the tables. The tables were just for Em's favorite food and two were for Emmett's birthday gifts.

"Oh my god Bella! Look at Riley! He looks so sexy" She gushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Lauren" We started carrying the trays to the table. She called me a bitch and I just laughed at her.

"Oh let us help you guys with that" Riley and Tyler jogged over to us. Riley took the tray from Lauren and Tyler took the tray from me. Lauren blushed as Riley's hand accidentally brushed hers. Seriously Lauren, how could she go from calling me a bitch to blushing in less than two minutes. He said sorry and walked off to put the food on the table.

"He just touched my hand" Lauren whispered screamed at me.

"Oh my GOD!" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Bella don't be jealous."

Everything was set up and everyone from our school was here. From freshman to seniors. The beach was packed. Some people were in the water, some were dancing to the music on Emmett's iPod nano. We were all waiting for Emmett to arrive. After a few minutes Eric finally pulled up in Em's jeep. He had Em blindfolded When they got to the beach he took off Emmett's blindfold and everyone screamed "Happy Birthday Emmett". He looked shocked at first then smiled a huge smile and his dimples started to show. He looked so dreamy. I wanted to jump him right there. He thanked everyone and we all started to party. At some point Lauren and I were looking for Emmett and Riley. Then we saw they were in the water with everyone. We both took off our shirts and shorts. The boys were watching us. Well not so much Riley and Emmett. Just the other guys from school.

"Wow Lauren and Bella. Those..um.." Mike gulped "are great swimsuits. You both look hot" He smiled. Mike was the guy who was cool because he slept with all of the girls. He's on the basketball and football team. He's so lame.

"Thanks Mike" We said before walking toward the ocean. Riley got out and started walking towards us

"Bella and Lauren... What the HELL are you guys wearing?!" Riley asked us angrily. Riley is like my older brother. He's Emmett best friend and he lives on our block too.

"Um bathing suits" I answered trying to act innocent and confused.

"Oh don't act innocent you both are damn near naked and I don't like it" He yelled.

"But we aren't naked. Everything thats needs to be covered is covered and we look great" Lauren told him and then pulled my arm and we started walking to the water again while Riley just stood there.

"Oh my god Bella he's being protective over me" She gushed. I giggled.

"I know" We dipped our toes in the water and squealed because it was still a little cold.

"Hey Bella" Jacob walked over towards me and Lauren. His friend was with him. Jacob goes to our school. He's Emmett height and is just as big. He has trig with me, He is the only reason why I stay awake in that class, he is hilarious.

"Hey Bella's friend who's name is?" he looked to Lauren

"Lauren" She answered him.

"This is my friend Embry" He jerked his thumb to his friend.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Were you to going to get in the water?" Embry asked us.

"We were but its cold" Lauren answered with a small smile. Embry and Jacob looked at each other.

"We'll help keep you warm." They smiled deviously. Jacob is very playful. Oh no. I don't like the sound of this.

"How so?" Lauren asked smirking. Double oh no! Then Jacob picked me up as Embry picked Lauren up and then they carried us on their shoulders into the water. Jacob started tickling me.

"Put me down" I was trying to sound serious but I was laughing too hard.

"Okay" The the jerk chucked me into the water. I screamed before I was surround by water. Damn Jacob. I stood up and the water stopped at about half of my stomach.

"Jacob!" I yelled as he and Embry laughed.

"That's not funny assholes" Lauren crossed her arms over her chest. Her hair was all over the place. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?' She sneered playfully

"You... look... crazy" I said in between my giggles. She smoothed her hair down before she started laughing. All four of us were laughing our asses off and everyone was looking at us like we were crazy.

"Bella!" Someone called me. Jacob was blocking my view. I leaned to my left to see who it was. It was Riley. He ran towards us.

"Do you want to do the birthday cake now?"

"Oh Yea Sure." Lauren, Riley and I started walking to my car to get the cake.

"You girls shouldn't be hanging with Jacob and Embry" He told us when we reached the car.

"Why not? Lauren and I said at the same time.

"Because they first off they are too old for you guys. And second all they do is use girls then stop talking to them after they get want they want."

"What do they want?" I asked knowing already

"You know" He answered

"What sex?" Lauren said yet asked at the same time then she continued "Maybe we want to have sex with them" She told him before walking off. She was trying to make him jealous. It was working.

"She's speaking for herself. I don't want them so don't worry bro." I hugged him.

"Good. I hope she doesn't" He said out loud. I didn't comment though. We grabbed the cake and walked back to the beach.

"Okay everyone time to sing for the birthday boy!"

"Birthday Man, Bella" Emmett corrected me.

"Oh I'm sorry, time to sing for the Birthday MAN" I said air quoting the man part. Everyone laughed except Em. He was pouting. I wanted to kiss it away but I didn't . I opened the cake box and Emmett started jumping up and down like a 5 year old on Christmas. He loved the movie "CARS". Why? Don't ask me I have no clue why but that's the cake we got him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Emmett started fanning himself like he was going to cry. Everyone was laughing "You guys... I can't believe.. I can't even" he put his hand to his mouth and started shaking his head while his eyes were closed. Everyone started laughing even more. "This is great!. NOW SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME BITCHES AND LADIES!" They boys didn't find that funny and stopped laughing though the girls did.

We sang happy birthday to Emmett and he cut the cake. Everyone got a slice which I'm happy about. Before everyone could go back to what they were doing Emmett stopped them.

"Yo! Wait you guys I have an announcement to make" He yelled.

"First I want to say thanks to everyone for coming. This is the best birthday party I've ever had. Don't tell my mom I said that or else" We chuckled before he continued. "And I want you all to know that none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for Bella" He looked at me. "Yes Bella a little birdie told me this was all your idea" He laughed. "But thank you seriously. You are the best neighbor/best friend a guy could have and thank you for all this" He picked me up bridal style and kissed me on the cheek. Someone told us to stay like that and they took the picture. My smile was so big. Then he put me down and I missed being in his arms. They were so big and strong and warm. I loved it. Lauren walked over to us. Then she cleared her throat looking at Emmett.

"Oh Yea and THANK YOU LAUREN" He yelled.

"You're welcome" She smiled and nodded at him making us laugh.

Emmett went to the little area everyone was dancing at in their swimsuits. He and Riley were dancing with some girls. Irina, Tanya, Jessica, Kate, Jane and Heidi. Those bitches! How dare they dance with our men. Well they aren't ours but you know what I mean.

"Bella wanna go shake what Renee gave you?" Lauren asked while moving to get up.

"Lauren, you know I can't dance"

"Bella we won't be dancing. We'll be grinding our hips into a guy's crotch"

"Lauren!" I blushed.

"Come on. We can use Jacob and Embry! They'll love to.

"I told Riley I wouldn't hook up with them.

"And you won't neither will I. We are just going to dance with them"

"Fine!" I agreed. We walked over to Jacob and Embry.

"You guys wanna dance?" We asked them

"Yupp" The answered sounding like twins. We walked over to the dance area. Just then the song "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake filled the air. Only Emmett would have this song.

Lauren started twirling in a circle then she danced back onto Embry and started grinding herself on him. He held her hips and they just moved together.

"Bella we don't have to do this" Jacob said in my ear.

"No, I want" I smiled at him before doing what Lauren did. Jacob held my hips while I ground myself into him. It was weird at first but then I got use to it. Lauren winked at me before jerking her head to tell me to look to my right. Emmett and Riley had stopped dancing with the girls and were watching me and Lauren dance with the guys. They didn't look happy. I looked back at Lauren and smiled. She was thinking exactly what I was thinking.

"_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerking with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it"_

I turned and put my arms around Jacob's neck. I felt his getting harder and harder. I looked at Emmett and Riley. They both got up and started walking towards Lauren and I. Emmett tapped Jacob's shoulder. He stopped dancing with me and I removed my hands from around his neck.

"Can't you see I'm dancing!" Jacob yelled at him.

"I need to talk to Bella." He said trying to control his anger. I wonder if he is jealous. I would love it if he was.

"We are dancing. Can't it wait?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob." I looked at him from under my eyelashes. "We can dance later okay?" I bit my lip still looking at him.

"Um... Errr" He gulped. "Yea. Sure. Of course." He walked off. I looked at Emmett

"Yes?" The song "Promiscuous" By Nelly Furtado started playing. Again Only Emmett! This was my chance.

"Oh I love this song! Dance with me Emmett" I pulled his arm. I started dancing on him

"Bella" He said as he grabbed my hips. '

"_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are_

_I'm all alone and it's you that I want_

_Promiscuous boy, you already know_

_That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?_

_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me_

_You know what I want and I got what you need_

_Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point_

_'Cause we're on a roll, are you ready?"_

The lyrics played and I kept dancing. Emmett started grinding against me. I looked over to Lauren to see that she was dancing with Riley. She looked at me. I winked at her this time and she giggled. Emmett and I danced until the song went off. Then I turned around and faced him.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I said giving him he same look I gave Jacob.

"Nothing I just didn't want you dancing with that asshole." "You look beautiful by the way" he said looking me up and down. I blushed as he smiled at me. He put my arms around his neck. "So you're going to dance with me all night" He smiled at me.

"Only because it your birthday" I answered trying to sound like nonchalant. He laughed and we danced the night away...

_***FLASHBACK OVER***_

I smiled as I thought about that night. Emmett called me beautiful . I went to bed with a smile that night. I closed my locket, got off the couch and went in my bedroom. I laid on the bed and went to sleep too tired to change.

* * *

><p>I LOVED THE FLASHBACK AND THOSE SONGS! IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THEM FOR SOME STRANGE REASON LOOK THEM UP ON YOUTUBE!<p>

"Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake

"Promiscuous" By Nelly Furtado Ft. Timberland.


	10. Armed and Naked

You know how most writers get all super happy when they are on Chapter like 50 or whatever well that how I am about my Chapter 10! **SCREAMS** I'm on Chapter 10 ! haha. Anyways My charger died for my laptop :( . And the "computer genius" that is my boyfriend plans on "fixing it" but don't worry I snuck and bought a new charger on ebay while visiting a friend. (; Enjoy chapter 10

_Last Time..._

_I smiled as I thought about that night. Emmett called me beautiful . I went to bed with a smile that night. I closed my locket, got off the couch and went in my bedroom. I laid on the bed and went to sleep too tire to change._

* * *

><p>Oh great. I thought to myself. I don't have a ride home. Well this is just great. I am currently standing outside of Bella's building. Maybe I should go back up and ask Bella can I spend the night. Nah, she's probably already in bed and I wouldn't want to make my girl get up. Then I thought about calling Jasper but then I remembered the idiot was drunk and found a girl at the bar. I checked my phone. Well isn't that just great? It died as soon as I unlocked it. I started walking toward 42 street. I could hail a cab. Good thing it isn't raining. Bella lived close by it so the walk wasn't long. When I got to the street it was busy. Of course it would be though. It was a nice late spring Saturday. The street was full of tourist taking pictures and people just walking. I stuck my hand out and cat whistled. A taxi pulled right up and I got in.<p>

"Where to?" A woman's voice asked me. I couldn't see her face well though.

I gave her my street name and the building's address. As soon as she started driving I fell back into my seat and let out a sigh.

"Long day?" She asked as she looked into her rear view mirror and cocked her eyebrow. She was a good looking women. She was tan (but not overly tan like those girls on that show on mtv are) and had long black hair that was in a ponytail. She had soft hazel eyes and was just really gorgeous. She had an obvious beauty and usually I would be all over it, but I didn't want her. I wanted my brown hair, brown eyed beauty.

"I guess you could say that...I-... Never mind" I replied and closed my eyes.

"You can tell me. I mean with the way traffic is right now, we'll be here for awhile." She shrugged. She's right. I mean, I probably will never see her again right? And she won't probably ever meet anyone I'm telling her about. I guess I was taking too long to respond because she quickly said

" Or I can just drive my car and stay the hell out of your personal life" She nervously chuckled.

"No! Sorry. I was actually hoping to find someone to talk to" I told her.

"Oh okay."

"So, tonight I went to the bar with my brother, and while we were there these 2 girls came to us

and started chilling and drinking with us."

"What were they crazy drunk girls or something?"

"Not the one with my brother but the one who wanted me was and so I lied and told her that I was going to the bathroom."

"Nice" She smiled and nodded. I laughed at her antics.

"Thanks" I said before continuing "So I was watching where I was going and I bumped into this beautiful girl. I grabbed her before she could fall to the ground. She was crying and it broke my heart. I've never even met this girl but I don't know. I can't explain it. It just felt right, being there with her in my arms. Like the world could have been ending and I would have been okay with that just as long as she was in my arms." I saw her face fall a bit or maybe that beer I had at Bella's was just getting to me.

"She was crying and I thought it was because I bumped into her, but she said it wasn't. She said didn't want to tell me but I got her to. Today she was going to tell this guy, Emmett, her good friend from back home that she loved him. He told her to meet him at the bar because he had a surprise for her. She thought he was going to tell her he's been in love with her for awhile but he was just too nervous and shy to say anything. But all the dickhead wanted to do was introduce her to his girlfriend Rosalie. It crushed her. I didn't want to do anything but kick his ass and I haven't even met the guy." I was getting pissed off again so I clenched and unclenched my jaw a couple of times.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yea I fine. But yea to make a long story short, he and his girlfriend came to find Bella. They found us and the guy, Emmett, tried to act all tough and shit. Like he was scaring me. Why? I don't know but he wasn't. So I introduced myself as Bella's boyfriend and now he thinks we've been dating for a couple of months secretly and that shit pisses him off which in return makes me so fucking happy" I smiled because it was true. " But she's too blind to see that he's an asshole and that I'm the guy she should be with" My smile fell.

"Well, sorry to say, but your Bella, is an idiot. If she can't see that, then yea she deserves what I just called her. But I have faith in you and I think you'll get your girl" She looked back and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"What's your name by the way?" She asked me

"Oh right.. Yea.. I'm Edward" We pulled up to my building before she placed the car in park and looked back at me.

"Edward." She said my name again. "It was nice to meet you Edward. And thank you for telling me your situation... I'm Zafrina"

"Thank You for listening. How much do I owe you?"

"Its on the house... or car I guess" She giggled before smiling. I gave her my crooked grin for the first time

"I owe you one." I said while getting. She looked dazed before shaking her head. I closed the door and started walking towards the building.

"Oh and Edward?" Zafrina called out

"Yea?" I looked back at her.

"I hope they do but if things don't work out, Zafrina is always here for you" She winked before laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said before winking back. She pulled off and I walked into the building. I walked in the door and the alarm went off. I was quick to type in the code and it stopped. I guess I didn't because I was soon greeted with the worst image I could have ever seen. A drunk, naked Jasper holding a bat.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Jasper go put on some damn clothes . What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Eddie?" He squinted his eyes and stared at me with deep concentration.

"Yea its me. Don't call me that though"

"Oh Bro!" He walked over towards me and opened his arms to hug me with the bat still in his hand. But I put my hands up in between us.

"No! No hugs, you are drunk and naked" I said slowly to make sure he understood me. He looked down and saw that he was naked. Then he started laughing. Like tears in his eyes, holding his stomach laughing. I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Jasper, is everything okay?" I heard then looked to see where it was coming from.

"Oh, hey Edward" She walked out of Jasper's room with his bed sheets wrapped around her. Though I could see everything perfectly and she had a bangin' body. If my brother didn't like her and Bella wasn't the girl of my dreams I would be all over that.

"Ali!.. Edward stop eyeballing her!" Jasper growled at me and I quickly looked away. She blushed like my Bella. It was cute.

"Ali, just go back to my room, I'll be back in a minute" Jasper told her kindly.

"Okay" She walked back to his room but before she entered she turned back to him and said seductively: "Don't keep me waiting" then with that she went into his room.

"Bye, Edward!" Jasper dropped the bat and ran to his room I shook my head and chuckled. I picked the bat up and threw it behind the couch before walking to my room. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and went to take a shower. I need one after today. Once I finished. I walked to my room and threw on some shorts before jumping in the bed. I checked my phone on last time and saw I had a text message

" Hey Edward, This is Bella.. I guess you already knew that. lol. um anyways can you meet me at 63bites for lunch? I want to get to know my "boyfriend" better. lol. Have a great night, sweet dreams

-Bella"

I texted her back saying yes that would be great and to have a great night too. Though I wanted to say "Of fucking course I'll go with you. I'll go with you everywhere anytime. And please dream about me" but I didn't. I turned over and fell asleep and closed my eyes. Tonight turned out to be a fucking wonderful night.

* * *

><p>Aww Our Edward is happy again! What I wouldn't give to see Jasper naked! Or Edward take a shower. So sorry for taking so long to update.I would go and tell you the whole reason why, but who cares right? If I'm taking too long to updated for your liking just PM me and tell me! It'll help me write! Always (RFP) aka Review for Preview! Have great weekend<p> 


	11. Knife-Hand Stance

_Last Time..._

_I texted her back saying yes that would be great and to have a great night too. Though I wanted to say "Of fucking course I'll go with you. I'll go with you everywhere please dream about me" but I didn't. I turned over and fell and closed my eyes. Tonight turned out to be a fucking wonderful night_

* * *

><p>"Edward!" I opened my eyes in panic and jumped up on my bed. I was in a knife-hand stance.<p>

_'Okay, you've been training your whole life for this Cullen, now's the time'_ I thought to myself. In a blind fury I jumped off my bed and ran towards the attacker. When I was close enough, I kicked the bastard. He quickly fell to the floor, groaning and holding his stomach. I started to walk around him, still in a knife-hand stance ready to hit this motherfucker again.

"You thought you could come into my house, and rob me? And how in the fuck do you know my name?" I asked as I kicked him in his ribs. He coughed and screamed.

"EDWARD! STOP! IT'S ME JASPER!" The thief screamed. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened my eyes, I look down and saw my brother on the ground holding his stomach and his face scrunched up in pain.

"Jasper! Bro, I'm so sorry!" I said in shocked. I lifted him up and put his arm around my neck and supported his weight on myself. When we made it to the couch I set him down. I went into my bathroom to get him 2 tylenols, then I went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

"Jas, really I am truly sorry, I didn't know, I didn't think I just panicked and I d-"

"Edward, shut-up. You did nothing my add the olive to my crappy sundae. It's not my morning. I just need peace, quiet and time to myself." He closed his eyes and shook its head. He kicked his feet up and laid along the couch. His feet hung off because mom bought us a medium sized couch so that we wouldn't lay on it, even though we do.

"What happen?" I asked as I took a seat in the sofa chair and kicked my feet up and on the coffee table. If mom saw us right now she'd kill us. So it's a good thing she lives in Chicago.

"Ali left." He said defeated. "All she left was a letter saying how what happened was a mistake and she was sorry. It wasn't a mistake to me. I- I felt like I met my.. what's the word?"

"Soulmate." I answered nodding agree with him

"That's it. I feel like my hearts been taking away, I'm just living, with Ali, I don't know, I guess I felt like I was alive, and now I'm just living. I don't know... maybe I'm crazy." He shook his head in defeat. Then popped the 2 tylenols and drank his water.

"You're not crazy, Trust me. I feel the same way about Bella." I hung my head too.

"Who the fuck is Bella?" He looked at like I was crazy.

"The girl I feel the same way about like how you feel about Ali."

"At least she didn't leave you"

"No, it's worse. She loves another man and is just using me -with my consent- to make him jealous and fall in love with her. Its a long story. I proceed to tell Jasper my whole night, even about Zafrina. He laughed. I just told him about all of my feelings and about the girl of my dreams and just laughs.

"Edward, bro, I'm not laughing at you and your situation. I'm laughing because we're both just two fucked losers." Then he smirked and said

"It's worse for you though" I tensed, ready to punch him in his face "Your girl has got you so crazy that you're fighting "robbers" in your boxers with karate moves you learned for television." He was full out laughing and I had to join in.

"Fuck You, Jasper. That chick of yours has gotten to you way worse than my Bella has to me. I mean last night you were going to attack me with a bat, naked. But then she said something to you and you dropped the bat and ran off." We laughed some more.

"Alright, I guess I am the crazy one. But that's fine. Just promise not to tell Esme and dad."

"As long as you don't tell them about me, I won't tell them about you." We shook hands in agreement.

"What are you doing for the rest of today?" Jasper asked me.

"I need to finish writing my paper and email it to Professor Woods before noon. Then I'm meeting Bella at for lunch. What about you?"

"Just eat and mope all day. By the way order me something while you're out. It doesn't matter. I'm not a picky eater."

"Don't I know it" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" He questioned looking to pick a fight "Don't think you're too old to get your ass kicked!" Standing up.

"Oh yea, by who?" I said stepping closer to him

"Me" he pointed to himself.

"I'd like to see you try you little b-" I was cut off by my phone vibrating, it was in the kitchen. Someone was calling me. Jasper looked at me, then to the kitchen and before I knew it he took off.

"Jasper don't answer my damn phone!" I yelled as I ran after him. I jumped over the couch and into the kitchen but he had already picked up.

"Ah Bella, no, this isn't Eddie, its his brother Jasper."

She said something to him and he gave me a sinister smile. Oh no. I ran over towards him but he ran into the living room.

"Oh yea, he's here, in the shower actually. Jacking off to a picture of you he printed from his phone." He laughed. My poor Bella. I bet she's blushing like crazy.

"Oh okay, yea I'll tell him, nice talking to you Bella, Hope to see you soon" He said in his southern drawl. I rolled my eyes.

"She said that she'd be at 63bites at about 1." He smiled and handed me phone like what just happened didn't happened.

"I would hit you again but I think I already kicked your ass enough today." I laughed then left him to go back to my room. I ran to my laptop and started it up. Being the shitty piece of shit it is it took forever, okay maybe it took 10 minutes, but it felt like forever to me. Once it did start I went began typing my paper. It was easy, and took me like 20 minutes. Then I had to go on the internet. Now I'm telling the truth. It really did take forever for my computer to go on the internet. I sat there drumming the beat to one of my favorite songs with my fingers on my desk. I ended up drumming every song on the whole album then my laptop finally went on the internet. I quickly Thanked God and sent in my essay to my professor. By the time I finished, it was half past noon give or take, and I still had a few minutes before I had to meet Bella so I decided to take another shower and get dressed...

After I finished I walked into the living room to see Jasper doing exactly what he said he would. Eating and moping. He had my damn Sweet and Spicy Doritos and two of my "Yankee" beers, watching that damn Twilight movie. What the hell is it, New Sun or some shit like that. What is a "Yankee" beer you ask? Its a beer that's been made in the north and its complete and utter shit - Jasper's word's, not mine.

"I thought you hate those doritos and my beer?" I gave him a pointed look. He didn't even look away from the tv. Just drank my beer and ate a handful of chips before saying

"I do. This taste like complete and utter shit" He finished my first beer then opened the other to take a sip. What'd I tell you?

"Well, I wouldn't know what shit tastes like, so I'd have to disagree." I said as I stood in front of the tv.

"Fuck You Edward, and get the hell out of the way" He yelled at me with a mouth full of doritos. I shook my head and walked to get my keys.

"I know how you feel" Jasper whispered to the girl on the screen who was moping around. I rolled my eyes and yelled goodbye before going out and running down the stairs. When I walked out I was greeted by the rain. It wasn't raining cats and dogs but it wasn't a little drizzle either. I stood in the doorway of the apartment building trying to decide if I should get a umbrella. Naw, Jasper's probably crying his eyes out now, and that shit would depress me.

I ran to my car and opened the door. I wasn't completely soaked which was good. The traffic was light but that was because it was raining and a sunday afternoon so most people were either still at church or just at home being lazy- to which I'm grateful for. I don't leave out until close to 1 so I arrived at the cafe at quarter past 1. I ran inside and order a burger, fries, 3 chocolate chip cookies and a mini cupcake and a cherry coke. What? I didn't have breakfast. I saw Bella sitting at the table by herself reading a worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I walked over towards her.

"Sorry, do you mind if I sit here, beautiful." I said in my British accent I learned from my uncle.

"I'm sorry I'm waiting for someone" Bella said as she set the book down, then she saw it was me.

"You mean some idiot bloke has kept you waiting." I asked in fake astonishment. Still using my accent "I'd kick his arse."

"I kind of doubt you can kick your own ass." She giggled.

"Sorry about being late, my idiot brother - who you talked to earlier" I began in my normal voice. She began to blush and covered her hand with her face. "Why are you blushing?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing" She waved her head but wouldn't look me in the eye.

"It's something. Tell me, please?" I pouted. She looked me in the eyes and looked kinda lost.

"It's a question actually. I just really wanted to know." She said blushing even more and looking away.

"Good ahead, ask me" I gave her an encouraging smile. But what she asked I wasn't expecting...

* * *

><p>WHAT'D SHE ASK? OMG THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! lol. Of Course RFP (Review for Preview).<p> 


	12. A Little Meadow

_Thank You Everyone Who Reviewed! It meant alot to me. And if you don't mind, if you're going to leave an anon. review can you leave an email of something so I can send you your preview. I send previews through PM's btw, kay enjoy!_

_Last Time..._

_She began to blush and held her head down to cover it. "Why are you blushing?"_

_"It's nothing" She waved her head but wouldn't look me in the eye._

_"It's something. Tell me, please?" I pouted. She looked me in the eyes and looked kinda lost._

_"It's a question actually. I just really wanted to know." She said blushing even more and looking away._

_"Good ahead, ask me" I gave her an encouraging smile. But what she asked I wasn't expecting..._

* * *

><p><em>I jumped up from my bed scared, someone was trying to climb into my bedroom window. I had heard tapping. Wait, why would the robber knock on my window. I looked to my window and saw it was him. I ran over to my window to open it.<em>

_'What the hell are you doing here? It's - I looked over to my alarm clock - 3:41 in the damn morning.'._

_"I wanted to see you. I have something to tell you" He smiled at me. He said as he climbed into my bedroom._

_"How in the hell did you get up here?" I whispered-yelled as I shivered because my room was freezing thanks to the ac._

_"The fire escape." He pointed behind him towards my window._

_"I have to show you something" He smiled again. Then walked back towards the window._

_"Okay, just let me put on some jeans I m-" I started to walk towards my closet._

_"You don't need them, it feels great outside."_

_"Okay" Then I began to get scared because, well, I'm a klutz and what if I fall. I might die. Oh god, I don't want to die._

_"Bella, just come with me. I won't let anything hurt you. You'll be fine" He reached out his hand. I grabbed it without a second guess. He slowly climbed down the fire escape. Then he led me to his car, which was a very old, orange looking -it must have been red at first- pickup truck. He held my door open for me even though he drives a silver Volkswagen Volvo. Oh wait I think those are to different companies. Oh well. We drove for a while, then we stopped by this small little forest area. We turned the truck and began to drive through it. Oh lord, he wants to kill me and hide my body. Why did I decide to come with him? I questioned myself, but then he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I leant my head on his broad shoulders. He sighed in content as we stopped in this little meadow. It was so beautiful, the flowers were bloomed and it like a little piece of heaven. He got out of the car and walked over towards my side and opened the door for me. I smiled at him to which he returned a smile. Then he opened the truck and climbed in it. He laid a blanket on the floor of the huge trunk. He pulled me up with him and we laid together looking at the stars._

_"Why'd you bring me here?" I turned towards him_

_"Because tonight was the perfect night to tell you." He said like it was obvious as he turned to face me._

_"To tell me what?"_

_"That I love you and I want you so bad" He leant into me and I felt his hardness. I blushed_

_"You're so damn cute" he growled before he kissed me. 'Finally' I thought to myself and kissed him back. He pulled me closer to him, if that was possible, by my waist. I placed my small hand on his cheek. He licked my bottom lip asking for my permission and I opened my mouth and my tongue darted out seeking his. They met and fought for dominance. His won, but I was okay with that. He pulled me on top of him. My hands, being the greedy little things they are, ran down his torso then up slowly lifting his shirt. He lifted up so that I could take it off. He broke our kiss and I pouted. He threw his shirt on the ground. I looked at his perfect torso. All muscle with an 8-pack (Is that possible? Don't Know Don't Care) and a very prominent "V". I went to kiss him again and he accepted. He pulled my shirt off and unlatched my bra sliding it off of me before throwing it. I was on top of him and he wrapped his lips around my left nipple, licking it. He didn't leave my right one unattended. He was busy rolling and pinching it with his thumb and forefinger._

_"Oh god, don't stop" I moaned._

_"Mmhmm Bella, You don't know how long I've wanted to do this" He moaned as well._

_"Why didn't you?" he stopped and looked at me. Damn I wish I hadn't asked that,_

_"Because, you were with Edward and I was just using Rosalie, to make you jealous. But now I don't care, I don't care that you're with Edward, I've loved you since forever. You're mines"_

_"I'm yours" We kissed again then he went to give my right nipple a little attention. I kept moaning._

_He turned us and laid me down kissing down my naked torso and began to slip my shorts off as he kissed down my leg. He looked up at me and gave me a smirk... Out of no where I heard music._

_No, I gotta be someone else_

_These days it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes and goes_

_'What the hell?' I thought to myself and looked to Emmett, he was slowly disappering, I tried to hold him so that he wouldn't leave. I closed my eyes and held on. I felt nothing. When I opened my eyes, He was gone, the truck was gone, the meadow was gone. I was just sitting there in darkness. I screamed. Then I heard the music again._

_No, I gotta be someone else_

_These days it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes, it comes and goes_

I opened my eyes. I looked all around me and I was sitting in my bed with my covers around me. My phone was going off. Playing Lauren's ringtone, Lisztomania by Phoenix. Fucking Lauren. She just ruined the best dream of my life.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snapped at her.

"Woah! I know you aren't a morning bird, but damn Bella." She laughed.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what the fuck do you want?" I growled in anger.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked worriedly. That was all it took and I broke down and started crying. I cried and she just stayed on the phone with me. God, why am I such a mess? I told Lauren about my dream and she apologized profusely. I told her it was okay and that I just wanted to go back to sleep. We said our goodbyes and I tried my hardest to have that dream again but I couldn't...

I woke up about two hours later still upset. My perfect little dream was gone. Good thing Lauren wasn't here because if she was, I'd choke her. I made myself a bowl of cereal, but didn't eat it and just ended up flushing it down the toilet. I decided to call Edward to tell him what time we should meet up. His phone rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Oh Hey Edward, Its me Bella." I said. Then I face palmed myself, of course he knows its me.

"Ah Bella, no, this isn't Eddie, its his roommate and brother Jasper." The guy said in a southern drawl. Why does he have one and Edward doesn't? Oh well.

"Hello Jasper, is Edward there?" I asked

"Oh yea, he's here, in the shower actually. Jacking off to a picture of you he printed from his phone." He laughed. I gasped then began to blush. Wow his brother was certainly blunt.

"Umm.. Err... C-Could you tell him to meet me at 63bites at around on-one o'clock?"

"Oh okay, yea I'll tell him, nice talking to you Bella, Hope to see you soon" He said in his southern drawl. I hung up not saying goodbye. Oh gosh! I tried to think back to anytime Edward could have snapped a picture of me. I couldn't think of a time. I began to wonder if it was true, or if Jasper was just messing with him. I went to take a shower and get ready to meet Edward...

I'm now sitting here with my food, reading my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights. _I loved this story ever since I could remember. My grandmother gave it to me before she passed away and that made me love the book that much more.

"Sorry, do you mind if I sit here, beautiful." A male with a British accent asked me.

"I'm sorry, I'm waiting for someone" I began to say as I placed my book on the table. Then I saw it was Edward.

"You mean some idiot bloke has kept you waiting." He asked in fake astonishment. Still using his accent "I'd kick his arse."

"I kind of doubt you can kick your own ass." I giggled.

"Sorry about being late, my idiot brother - who you talked to earlier" He began as I blushed thinking about what his brother said. I covered my face with my hand "Why are you blushing?" He asked.

"It's nothing" I waved my hand but wouldn't look him in the eye.

"It's something. Tell me, please?" He pouted. I looked him in the eyes.

"It's a question actually. I just really wanted to know." I said blushing even more and looking away.

"Good ahead, ask me" He gave me an encouraging smile. So I asked him.

"What?" Edward asked me in disbelief, like he couldn't believe what I had just asked him. I began to fiddle with my locket and I looked down to cover my face with my hair. Why am I so damn stupid? I probably just ruined me and Edward's little deal.

"Ju-... Nevermind. Forget I asked. What you do in your o-"

"Bella, look at me." Edward effectively cut me off. I kept my head down and shook my head covering my hands with my face. "Bella, look at me, please?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled them away from my face. He held both of my wrist in one of his hands and placed his other hand on my chin and lifted my face up until I was staring him in his breath taking, beautiful bright green eyes. Why hadn't I noticed them before. I mean I knew his eyes were green but, I didn't know they were so... wow.

_'Great choice of words, Swan'_ I said sarcastically to myself

_'Oh can it, myself'_ I retorted. Damn, I need to stop this and quick. Edward and I didn't talk we just stared at each other. He was the first to break the silence.

"Bella" He sighed. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he let go of my face and leant back in his seat. I missed his warm, soft, gentle fingers on my chin.

"What did you ask me?" He looked lost, no more so like he was daydreaming. Is it me or did his bright eyes dilute a bit? Oh well. I asked him again

"You don't umm.. really jack off to a picture of me from your phone do you?" I asked shamefully. He laughed. Oh god, he must be trying to avoid my question because he obviously does. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he stopped laughing abruptly and answered my question.

"No, Bella, I do not jack off to a picture of you that I printed from my phone. I don't even have a picture of you on my phone." He shook his head. Then I began to laugh

"I feel like such an idiot." I shook my head laughing.

"Don't, if I were you I'd wonder the same thing" He laughed too. When we finished laughing we started playing 21 Questions. I learned that his favorite color was brown - for some strange reason, though he wouldn't tell me-, he drives a silver Volvo. So what does Emmett drive? I also learned that Volkswagon and Volvo are two totally different companies. One's German and the other is Scandanvian. I learned that Edward loves classical music, and some unknown yet known band from London. He has a brother named Jasper. They have the same dad but different moms. Jasper's mother lives in Tennessee, where his dad lived also, until he got a job offer in Chicago and while there he met the love of his life, Edward's mom, Esme. While he was telling the story, I was happy with Carlisle - his dad - and Irina -Jasper's mother- getting together and having Jasper as a happy couple. Then I got pissed off when I found out Carlisle cheated on Irina with Esme while in Chicago, but happy again when Edward said Carlisle went and apologized and took up for his actions, then sadden when Edward told me Jasper's mother died after a horrible accident, she died in the hospital peacefully around a 2 year old Edward, 3 year old Jasper, Carlisle and his wife Esme and her new husband, a great man named Laurent, who loved her more than anything. I was teary-eyed by the end of his story. I quickly wiped my eyes hoping he wouldn't notice. He did.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry."

"No, it's okay. I'm just a major crybaby" I smiled, to which he returned.

"Come On, Let's go somewhere." He stood and reached out to grab my hand and pull me up. We walked along side each other still chatting. Edward had a carryout bag with him. I had caught the bus here, so we got in Edward's car and drove.

* * *

><p>SO AWWWWWWWWW! to Carlisle and Esme and Irina situation. OKAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND DID YOU LIKE MY LEMON ZEST? IT WASN'T A WHOLE LEMON, I KNOW BUT I'M SAVING THOSE ;) OKAY NOW I'M FINISHED! ADIOS!<p> 


	13. No Desserts!

_Last Time…_

_"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry."_

_"No, it's okay. I'm just a major crybaby" I smiled, to which he returned._

_"Come On, Let's go somewhere." He stood and reached out to grab my hand and pull me up. We walked along side each other still chatting. Edward had a carryout bag with him. I had caught the bus here, so we got in Edward's car and drove._

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked him breaking the comforting silence that surrounded us. He started to say something but shook his head and bit his bottom lip as if to stop himself from saying whatever it was he was going to say.<p>

"I have no idea" He admitted, smiling at me sheepishly. I had almost forgotten that he was not from New York. "I figured that, something would catch my eye and we go from there. I didn't want to just go to the usual attractions."

"How about a walk. Just walking around the city" I suggested, shrugging. Edward contemplated that idea as he continued down the block. He looked around before pulling over and shifting the car into park. "I think that is a great idea, Bella" He got out of the car and jogged over to open my door widely, standing behind it.

"Why are you always opening my door?"

"Because it's the right thing to do… and my mom would kill me if I didn't." He joked laughing a bit. I smiled. "Does Emmett not open the door for you?" He said the annoyance laced throughout his question. I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the car, standing on the other side of the door facing Edward. "That's besides the point, it not something we do in Forks" I say not able to think of a better excuse for my Emmett. It was his turn then to roll his eyes and shake his head. I begin to frown

"Why are you helping me if you think Em's such a terrible guy?" I asked angry that Edward kept trying to make Emmett seem like this rotten guy, who is completely selfish and.. and I cannot even think of any other words. Edward placed one of his hands on top of the door, letting his chin rest on the back of his hand.

"Last I check, you fell into my arms crying...right?" He questioned me, lifting one of his eyebrows in the process as he was staring at my face and then looking into my eyes.

"And last I checked, you introduced yourself as MY boyfriend, without any influence from me.. right?" I mocked him staring at him waiting for his response. When he didn't, I rudely said "That's exactly what thought," Before walking away from his car. I did not have to put up with him. Talking shit about my Em and acting like an asshole towards me. Besides Emmett would probably be ecstatic if I "broke up" with Edward. He'd probably dump Rosalie and we can live happily ever after...or something very similar. I started walking towards a bus stop. I heard Edward shut his car door, and a beep signalling he locked his car door. I thought I had been walking pretty fast, but Edward easily caught up to me standing in front of me and putting his hands in front of him, grabbing my shoulders to stop me. He tilted his head slightly to the right, bending his knees so that he was eye to eye with me. The only thing my mind was thinking about was the proximity of his lips to.. _'EARTH TO BELLA'_.

"Look, fuck.. I apol-" Edward was cut off by the sound of yet another Phoenix song playing from my phone. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, as I stuck my finger up to him signaling I needed a minute. Edward's hands dropped from my shoulder and I reached into my purse, grabbing my phone before opening it.

"Hi dad"

"Don't you HI DAD me" He brusquely stated. "Who is this boy, Emmett told me about?" I heard my mom yelling at my dad, and telling him to shut up before telling him to give her the phone.

"Isabella, sweetie. Ignore your father. He's turning into an old man!" She laughed, sounding like her normal self. "But anywho, we did hear you have a boyfriend, and I was just wondering, why you haven't brought him up.. or around" She attempted to sound carefree, but there was a tinge of hurt in her voice. I have always been one of those girls who couldn't keep anything from her mom, for the most part.

"I'm sorry mom, actually can I call you back, I'm out with him right now."

"Oh! Does he have a facebook, are you his friend. Lauren's mom was just showing me how to look at other people's books through your friends books" She proudly declared. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Does Edward have a facebook you asked?" I looked at him wide eyed silently asking him. He nodded, taking out his phone.

"Yea, can you not hear me..oh what did I do? Hold on Bella" I took that moment to take his phone from him , quickly finding myself and sent myself a friend request. Then I opened the app on my own phone, while waiting on my mother, accepted his request, before deleting that "Bella and Edward are now friends thing" from my page, and taking his phone from him again and doing the same.

"Bella, I'll let you go I think I did something to your father's phone. By sweetie, I love you" She hung up.

"Oh thank God." I sighed smiling. "I accept your apology, now what were our plans for today" I didn't want to linger, because I knew he would use this moment to his advantage.

"Oh no, no, no Bella" He smiled widely. "I believe, you owe me a 'You were right Edward, like you always are'"

"I need you and you need me. That's all you're getting. Now let's go before it starts raining again" I started to walk down the block. He stood in his spot for a moment before jogging to catch up to me.

"You walk pretty fast for someone as short as you are" He bumped his arm against mine lightly, sending a warm, tingly feeling down my arm, the rest of my body craving his touch. I saw The Guggenheim Museum. I asked Edward had he ever been there and he shook his head no. I smiled and grabbed his hand, feeling that same warm tingly sensation I had felt in my arm earlier and lead him to it. We walked into the rotunda. I looked up at the ceiling enjoying the brightness of the room and walked to stand in the admission line. " My mom would probably never leave this building" Edward smiled more to himself looking around the museum his head slightly tilted upward. He then looked down at me and smiled a smile that made me go weak in the knees. I buckled a bit and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist to catch me. He shook his head,

"It's adorable, how clumsy you are" I bit my tongue because I almost said it was his damn fault, but I didn't want him to get big-headed on me.

"Shut-up" Was my only response as I begin to walk to the desk. I showed my school ID and got us into the museum for free. Though something tells me if Edward had acknowledge the girl at the counter, we would have gotten in for free and have extra perks. We took the stairs Edward asked me was I going to make it before killing himself laughing, and I just stomped away with a small smile on my face. We began to walk around stopping and staring at some photos and paintings that peaked one of our interests.

"Ehwar!" A small little girl's voice rang out. Edward and I turned to see a little black hair girl running to him. He bent down and picked her up into his arms as she ran into them

"Claire! How's my favorite girl in the whole wide world?" He smiled standing up. I bit my lip not really knowing what to do or what to say.

"Claire, I told you to stop running off like th-" The girl stopped.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Hey Emily. What are you doing here?" He asked still holding the little girl Claire, as she was playing with his hair trying to tame it.

"Your hair is a mess Ehwar!" She scrunched up her nose in distaste. Edward moved so that she was sitting on his forearm and began to tickle her creating loud laughter from the little girl. The people in the museum turned to face us, half smiling at the little girl and the grumpy half frowning.

"I'll stop if you take it back" Edward said as he continued to tickle the little girl. SHe immediately took it back and he stopped. Emily was smiling at Edward and Claire.

"She saw the building and just had to go in. She promised she would help clean and eat her veggies if we came"

"Oh… Emily this is Bella. Bella this is my good friend Emily and the cutest little girl ever Claire" The little girl began to blush.

"You forgot 'or favorite girl" She corrected him, smiling at him.

"I sure did. Bella this is the cutest and my favorite girl ever Claire" He blew her a raspberry on her cheek and she started to squeal. As they were playing, Emily and I shook hands and talked before CLaire grabbed Edward's face between her hands

"Hi !" She shifted in Edward's arms and stuck her arms out for me to hold her. Not being able to resist her cuteness, I grabbed her taking her in my arms.

"Hi Claire!' I said excitedly. "I don't Edward, I may have to take her as my favorite girl ever" I joked to him, causing Claire to laugh.

"Oh no you don't" He joked taking her back from me. I held on to her tightly but he was able to take her.

"How do you two know one another?" Emily asked.

"Bella is my girlfriend" Edward stated proudly smiling at Emily before smiling at me.

"You have a girlfriend and haven't introduced her to the family? Sue is not going to be happy with you!"

"Ooo, Ehwar don't make Grandma Sue mad, she won't give you any de-erts" Claire frowned at the idea of not getting any desserts. I was confused because Edward didn't say anything about having a step-sister or a whole other family. Emily must have seen the confusion on my face.

"Me and Edward are not related by blood. Our families go back, have known one another since forever."

"Mommy use to kiss Edward. Do you kiss Edward, Bellaa" Claire sang out.

"Claire!" Emily whisper- yelled at the little girl giving her a look. Claire's lips began to qiver as she stared down at the ground. The cheery little girl disappearing instantly.

"We'll be by next Sunday for dinner" Edward said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Okay, I'll tell mama, she's going to be so excited. C'mon Claire" Emily extended her hand out for Claire. Edward sat Claire on the floor bending down so that he was face to face with her.

"Don't be sad, Claire bear. I'll see you next Sunday and he knows maybe one day your mommy will let you come to the beach with us" She was still staring at the was heart breaking to see how sad she was.

"Otay Ehwar" They hugged before Edward hugged, and as they were Emily hugged me. That shocked me and I didn't respond at first, but then I hugged her back. Once she let me go, she and Edward hugged and it was my turn to hug Claire. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her tight.

"See you soon Claire" With that she and Emily walked away.

"You and mommy use to kiss huh?" I was trying to ask nonchalantly, but even I could hear the jealousy in my voice. _'EMMETT. YOU LOVE EMMETT' _I screamed to myself in my head

"Emily and I dated a few months ago" He shrugged his shoulders then began to walk away from me. I bit my lip wanting to ask more, but I figured Edward wouldn't tell me anymore. The rest of our museum trip went on without incident. When we stepped out of the museum, the sun was setting. It was calming to see and I wish I had had a camera to take a picture of it. I stood there in awe taking everything in. I then looked to Edward. He was staring at me with the same facial expression I had just had, our eyes locked and I saw an emotion that I could not explain or understand.

"What?" Was my genius response to what he was silently either asking me or telling me. He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head as he did so.

"Nothing, let's get out of here" He stuck his hand out for me to grab, giving me that killing smile that always makes me go weak and the knees. Luckily my knees did not buckle. I smiled back at him, before grabbing his hand.

* * *

><p>I'm a terrible person. This is long overdue. I can't promise previews for reviews but I will try. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to PM me with any questions, concerns or with anything else!<p>

-AnnRose


End file.
